Treasures of Heaven
by Saint-Holic
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah benda keduniawian yang disebut "lep top". Shaka harus menjalani ujian persahabatan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa teman-temannya. Waktu semakin sedikit, ditambahlagi tiba-tiba ada petunjuk baru yang membingungkan.apa itu? TAMAAAT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cerita pertama disubmit juga, sebenarnya juga terinspirasi dari Chain Letter. Tapi kalau saya yang bikin, nggak tahu juga jadinya bagus atau enggak…. Gomen ne kalau mungkin kurang memuaskan. Arigato gozaimasu buat semua member Saint-Holic. May us keep united as one so this game will be enjoyably played until the end. *hugs*

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SS chara

**Note:** Biki adalah burung kenari kecil peliharaan Shaka di doujinshi Haruna Shimamura, Closest Man to the God dan Memorial Story of Shaka, link: http : // mu24 . tripod . com / Sd3 - 2a . html

Lalu, chapter pertama ini memakai sudut pandang orang pertama, tapi selanjut-selanjutnya boleh diganti.

* * *

*

**

*

**Treasures of Heaven**

**First Chapter by Yukitarina**

*****

******

*****

Kubuka mataku sedikit.

Kanon, Kanon. Meninggalkan benda keduniawian itu begitu saja di kuilku. Sejak tadi menyala terang. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengutak-atiknya, lagipula aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana memakainya.

Kututup lagi mataku. Walaupun mata ini tertutup, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, seperti yang sudah diketahui banyak orang.

Nah, Biki. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pulang ke negaraku tercinta, India. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak pulang ke rumahku, yang terletak di desa Chembakoli di India. Karena aku tidak biasa menaiki benda-benda keduniawian seperti mobil, pesawat, atau angkutan kota, aku akan pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Ya…ya, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Biki… Mungkin kalau kau bisa bahasa manusia, kau akan menggunakan bahasa-bahasa seperti yang dipakai Kanon, Milo, Aiolia, atau bahkan Deathmask, seperti, "Buseeeeet majikan gueeeee!! Dari Yunani ke India jalan kaki, kakinya joss beneeeerrr!!!" Dasar, cara mereka berbicara selalu barbar…

Sesekali Gold Saint lain melewati kuilku ini—mereka bermaksud untuk pulang menuju kuil mereka, mengunjungi Shion, atau mencari-cari muka di hadapan Athena. Manusia-manusia itu selalu bertanya ketika melihatku menaruh pakaian-pakaianku di dalam kopor, menanyakan, "Mau kemana, Shaka?" Bicara soal pakaian, aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka selalu mengomentari pakaianku, yang semuanya terdiri dari kain putih bersih dan indah. Menurut mereka, pakaianku ketinggalan jaman. Seperti pakaian mereka yang paling bagus saja… Aku selalu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat teman-temanku mengenakan celana panjang yang mereka sebut celana _jinnns._ Apa enaknya sih memakai pakaian dengan bahan keras seperti itu?

"Mau kemana, Shaka?" suara orang ketiga yang melewati kuilku dan menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sama. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada seniorku, Aiolos. Aku menjawab akan pulang ke India. Aiolos tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali melangkah.

"Mau kemana, Shaka?" tanya orang keempat yang melewati kuilku dengan suara genit. Bisa ditebak siapa dia…

"Ke India," aku menjawab, kali ini hanya tersenyum sepintas.

"Oleh-olehnya, ya…," sahut Aphrodite sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali berjalan. Aku hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil terus memasukkan Tripitaka-Tripitaka-ku ke dalam kopor. Inilah salah satu godaan duniawi yang terbesar: mempunyai tetangga jauh yang tidak jelas laki-laki atau perempuan…

"Mau kemana, Shaka?" tanya orang kelima. Sekarang Milo.

"Pulang ke India," jawabku.

"Oh…hati-hati, ya. Ngomong-ngomong gue baru dikasih kue nih sama Alde, mau?" ia menawariku.

Aku menghela napas, mengatakan padanya bahwa Buddha tidak makan kue, dan aku sudah terlalu bosan ditawari makanan macam-macam oleh teman-temanku, termasuk kue atau apapun itu, sampai-sampai aku berpikir seumur hidup tidak melihat makanan lagi juga tidak apa-apa.

"Oh…oke…sori…," kata Milo, cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kuilku, karena aku sudah menunjukkan isyarat jurus Transmigration to the Six Worlds. Biasanya aku juga menjelaskan tentang esensi jurus ini terlebih dahulu, yang melibatkan reinkarnasi, perjalanan menuju dunia deva, asura, manusia, binatang, hantu, dan neraka, sampai mencapai Moksa. Tapi aku sudah berhenti menjelaskan itu semua, mereka tidak akan mengerti aku bicara apa…

"Mau kemana, Shaka?" orang keenam yang melewati kuilku. Shura.

Karena sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sepanjang waktu, aku menghela napas dan berkata, "Kulo badhe wangsul ingkang India, perjalananipun beah tigo dinten…"

Shura berhenti melangkah dan menatapku terkejut. "Bahasa apa itu, Shaka??? Bahasa India??"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memasang wajah kesal. Percuma menjelaskan padanya…

Shura kemudian menggeleng kesal, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang "orang aneh tapi cantik sekali dan berambut warna madu indah…" Aku tidak menanggapinya, aku sudah biasa dicela dan dianggap aneh oleh teman-temanku. Beberapa waktu lalu, para Gold Saints yang bersifat barbar dan jahil (tidak usah kusebutkan nama mereka…itu sudah rahasia umum…) bahkan membuat catatan kecil berjudul **"Udik"**, isinya:

_**Sepuluh Hal Tentang Shaka:**_

_Hanya meminum air mineral, bahkan di restoran paling mewah. Keuntungan ada di Athena, karena pesanan Shaka selalu berhasil menekan bill restoran_

_Pernah berdiri seharian di depan lift karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya_

_Langsung mual-mual dan meminta Dohko untuk membuat ramuan obat sakit kepala, setelah ia mendengarkan lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang disetel oleh Kanon (padahal volumenya kecil…)_

_Orang tercantik di semua season Saint Seiya. June, Shunlei, Shaina, Marin, Freya, Eurydice, dan Athena saja kalah jauh_

_Tidak biasa dengan listrik, dan selalu memasang wajah tenang tetapi penuh ancaman ketika ahli listrik di Sanctuary, yaitu Aiolia dan Aiolos (karena mentransfer listrik dengan jurus Lightening Bolt dan Lightening Plasma…) mencoba memasang lampu di kuilnya._

_Pernah memakai handphone Saga sebagai ulekan karena tidak tahu apa gunanya handphone…_

_Selalu berjalan kaki kemana-mana, bahkan ke tempat yang paling jauh. Sekali lagi keuntungan ada di Athena, karena Shaka adalah satu-satunya Gold Saints yang irit biaya transportasi_

_Satu-satunya Gold Saint yang bertanya mengapa bisa ada orang di dalam televisi_

_Walaupun begitu, dia tetaplah Gold Saint terkuat sepanjang masa. Terbukti, ketika dia mencoba memasang paku di temboknya, paku itu tidak bisa menancap, karena temboknya sudah hancur duluan ketika ia baru mengetukkan palunya di sana (note: cuma satu kali ketukan)_

_Benar-benar manusia yang mendekati era purba…_

Sungguh, mereka benar-benar mirip seperti seekor kera di telapak tangan Buddha… Berani-beraninya mengataiku manusia purba. Aku jauh lebih baik dari itu. Aku memang tidak mengerti listrik, teknologi, dan sebagainya, tapi tidakkah mereka paham, bahwa keberadaan benda-benda itu adalah kosong? Kelihatannya saja berisi, tetapi sebenarnya kosong.

Karena itulah, sejak tadi aku tidak mempedulikan benda berbentuk persegi yang ditinggalkan Kanon di kuilku. Beberapa jam yang lalu, manusia itu memang sempat berkunjung ke kuilku bersama manusia yang sering berada bersamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan saudara kembarnya. Mereka minta izin untuk menetap di kuilku sejenak untuk memainkan benda persegi milik Kanon itu, yang mereka sebut "klep top" atau "lep top", entahlah…aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya benda itu bisa menyala seperti televisi dan memunculkan gambar-gambar. Aku bertanya pada mereka mengapa mereka harus memainkan benda tidak jelas itu di kuilku yang berharga. Mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kuil Gemini, karena Deathmask sedang berisik membuat peti mati baru dan Aldebaran sedang mengundang banyak pemain sepakbola dari kesebelasan Brazil untuk bercengkerama di kuilnya, sehingga kuil Aldebaran tak kalah ributnya. Ada gosip kalau Aldebaran akan direkrut menjadi kiper baru kesebelasan Brazil.

Sementara itu, Aiolia sedang mempraktekkan Lightening Plasma. Saga dan Kanon tentu saja tidak ingin mengambil resiko tersetrum, karena itulah akhirnya mereka memilih kuilku yang damai.

Sepasang manusia kembar itu tidak lama-lama menetap di kuilku, karena tiba-tiba saja Kanon dipanggil oleh cosmo Poseidon (yang ternyata tidak ingin begitu saja melepaskan Kanon, sehingga memintanya melayani mansionnya juga bersama Thetis dan Siren Sorrento…), sementara Saga dipanggil oleh Athena. Mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru dan menitipkan lep top itu padaku. Kanon tidak ingin membawanya karena takut benda itu disita oleh Poseidon.

Yah, sudahlah, Biki. Biarkan lep top itu di sini. Aku tidak akan mengutak-atiknya. Terakhir kali aku mengutak-atik benda elektronik, Saga memarahiku habis-habisan, gara-gara telepon genggamnya berakhir menjadi ulekan.

Aku sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangku. Ayo pergi, Biki. Bagus, bertenggerlah di bahuku seperti biasanya. Kita akan pulang ke India…

Aku baru saja siap untuk keluar, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kuilku. Aku menoleh, mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya darimana suara itu berasal. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah aku paham, suara itu berasal dari lep top milik Kanon. Bunyinya "triiiiing…triiiing…" Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya…tapi…

…entah mengapa aku merasa aku harus mengeceknya.

Kuhampiri lep top itu. Walaupun dengan mata tertutup, aku tentu bisa mengamati layarnya… Hmmm…di sana muncul gambar sebuah kotak panjang, bagian atasnya bertuliskan "Yo! Messenger". Di dalam kotak itu juga ada tulisan:

_"Alo, Shaka!! Laptop gue masih di kuil lo kan? Lo belum pergi ke India, kan?? Ini Kanon, nih. Ngobrol-ngobrol, yuk."_

Aneh sekali…tulisan ini mengaku-ngaku Kanon. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya tulisan ini tiba-tiba muncul di layar lep top? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Biki…

Aku semakin bingung ketika lep top itu beberapa detik kemudian berbunyi 'triiiing' lagi. Dan pada saat bersamaan, muncul kata-kata baru.

_"Gue kesepian, nih. Ternyata Julian manggil gue cuma buat ngejagain mansionnya. Dia, Thetis, ama Sorrento cabut ke luar negeri, ngurusin tender gitu katanya, dasar orang kaya… Gue sendirian di mansionnya, meskipun sendirian ato enggak benernya sama aja sih…gue kan nggak pernah punya temen di istananya Poseidon… Tapi ada enaknya juga seh sendirian, gue jadi bisa nyolong-nyolong masuk ke ruang kerjanya Julian en nyolong-nyolong pake laptopnya buat chatting…"_

Baiklah, ini benar-benar sudah di luar kendaliku. Kata-kata terakhir Kanon semakin membuatku frustasi. Cha---ting, katanya?? Apa itu chattt-tting??

Terdengar suara 'triiiiiiiing' lagi.

_"Kok gak dibales sih, Shaka??...oh iya…ya…lo kan nggak ngerti caranya pake laptop…waduh gimana ya…? Yah, gue jelasin dulu deh. Ini namanya chatting, Shaka, pake sebuah program yang dikasih nama Yo! Messenger. Gue bisa kirim pesan ke lo lewat laptop, kayak SMS gitu deh… eeee…lo juga nggak tau SMS ya… parah nih lo… Gini deh, mirip ama kirim surat gitu deh, tapi pake laptop en 'surat'nya bisa langsung nyampe ke elo. Nah, lo juga bisa langsung bales. Caranya, lo tulis sesuatu dengan neken tombol-tombol huruf di laptop gue, terus tekan tombol enter. Nah, pesan lo nyampe deh ke gue. Gitu."_

Aku mendalami sejenak kata-kata Kanon, lalu mulai mencoba langkah-langkah yang telah dijelaskannya. Kutekan tombol huruf 'S', dan……………

…….ohhhhh, Biki!!!

Lihatlah!!

Benar-benar keajaiban!! Di layarnya muncul huruf 'S' juga!

Kutekan lagi tombol 'E'….

Muncul lagi, Biki! Lihatlah! Di layar juga muncul huruf 'E'!

Aku pun meneruskan menekan tombol-tombol huruf lain. Membutuhkan waktu… Aku heran sekali mengapa Kanon bisa mengirim pesan sepanjang itu dalam waktu singkat, sementara untuk menekan satu huruf saja aku membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua menit.

Bunyi _Triiiiiiiiiing!! _terdengar lagi setelah dua puluh menit berlalu. Seperti sebelumnya, bunyi itu dibarengi dengan munculnya pesan Kanon.

_"Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhemmmm!!! Zzzzz… Shaka, lo kemana aja sih??! Udah balik ke Indiakah?? Ato masih ngetik? Ampun deh, lo ngetik apaan sih kok lama banget?? Pidato kepresidenan?"_

Aku mengabaikan kata-kata Kanon. Nah, Biki…kata-kata yang akan kukirim ke Kanon sudah selesai. Sekarang tekan tombol 'enter'…

_Ding! _

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya kata-kata balasanku di bawah kata-kata Kanon. Wah, senang sekali rasanya, Biki, ternyata teknologi lumayan menyenangkan ya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi _'Triiiiiing'_ terdengar lagi. Ah…sekarang aku tahu kalau bunyi itu adalah pertanda Kanon mengirimkan pesan kembali.

_"…..???????????? Shaka?!! Gue kira lo nulis apaan, ternyata Cuma ngetik 'selamat siang kanon…' Ya ampun, Cuma ngetik gitu aja lamanya seabad… Ah, tapi gak pa pa deh, gue seneng dapet pesan dari lo…gue bener-bener kesepian nih… Gak tau kenapa. Eh, btw Saga masih nemuin Athenakah? Gue juga pengin ngobrol ama dia nih."_

Aku tersenyum membaca kata-kata itu. Inilah kebiasaan manusia kembar itu; bila sedang sendirianmereka baru mau mengungkapkan perasaan sayang dan persaudaraan mereka. Tetapi bila mereka bersama-sama, aku selalu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan kelima indera mereka. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali bersama, mereka selalu saling menyumpah dan berteriak dengan sangat tidak pentingnya.

Aku kembali menekan tombol-tombol lep top itu untuk membalas pesan Kanon. Seperti sebelumnya…butuh waktu lama bagiku.

Di sela-sela itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _'triiiiing'_ lagi, dan muncul kata-kata baru.

…

……

………...

_"Virgo Shaka."_

…

………

…………

Aku mengerutkan dahi membacanya.

Tidak biasanya Kanon menyebutkan nama zodiakku…

Lalu terdengar bunyi lagi…

Triiiiiiiiing!

_"Apa jawabanmu, kalau aku menawarkan sebuah permainan?"_

…

………

…………

Dahiku semakin berkerut…

Ini sama sekali bukan gaya bahasa Kanon…

…

Triiing!!

_"Kau harus terlibat dalam permainan ini…kalau kau ingin Gemini Kanon hidup."_

…

Omong kosong…

Tanpa sadar aku berkata tenang pada lep top itu, meskipun aku tahu tidak akan ada gunanya. "Kanon, jangan main-main."

…

Triiiiing!

_"Aku bukan Kanon. Nyawa Kanon sekarang terancam. Atau kuancam, lebih tepatnya. Baru saja aku menyekapnya."_

…

Aku terus memandang layar lep top itu.

Orang yang menulis pesan itu bisa mendengar suaraku…

…

Triiiing!!

_"Dengarkan baik-baik, Virgo Shaka…"_

…

Lep top itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara…

Suara yang sudah kukenal…

_"Shaka!!! Nggak usah anggep kata-katanya!! Gue baik-baik aja, dia nggak akan berani bunuh gue—Shak—"_

Terputus.

…

Suara Kanon terdengar begitu panik, dan terputus begitu saja.

Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ini bukan main-main…

Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Kanon, tapi bagaimanapun aku adalah Gold Saint terkuat di Sanctuary, dan aku bisa membedakan suara orang yang benar-benar dalam bahaya dan tidak…

…

Triiiiiing!!!

Pesan baru kembali muncul di layar itu.

_"Aku sangat ingin menguji ikatan persahabatan kalian, para Gold Saints."_

"Siapa kau?!" aku bertanya pada lep top itu.

……

Triiiiing!!

_"Aku punya banyak nama*. Kesombongan adalah dosa favoritku*. Sloganku adalah: lebih baik berjaya di neraka daripada menjadi budak di surga**. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kau bisa menebak siapa namaku***. Tapi sebenarnya yang akan membingungkanmu adalah cara permainanku***. "_

…….

Triiing!!

_"Baca baik-baik peraturannya, Virgo Shaka. Kau bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keselamatan Gemini Kanon. Peraturannya begini.__** Dalam waktu empat jam, kau harus mengumpulkan semua benda yang paling disayangi oleh Gold Saints—termasuk benda milikmu dan milik Gemini Kanon sendiri—untuk ditukar dengan Gemini Kanon.**__ Bila kau gagal mengumpulkan semua benda itu, maka kau tahu sendiri akibatnya: aku akan mengirimkan paket buraian usus Gemini Kanon padamu, juga pada kakaknya Gemini Saga. Tetapi bila kau berhasil mengumpulkan semua benda itu, Gemini Kanon selamat. Dan semua benda kesayangan Gold Saints akan menjadi milikku. Asal kau tahu, Virgo Shaka…yang kumaksud 'benda' bukan hanya 'benda' dalam wujud tak bernyawa. Karena kau tahu benar, 'benda' yang paling disayangi Gold Saints bisa tidak bernyawa…dan bisa juga __**bernyawa**__. Dan kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku dengan menyerahkan benda-benda palsu, karena aku tahu betul benda apa saja yang paling mereka cintai."_

…

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau akan menepati janji?" tanyaku, tanganku terkepal.

…

…

…

Triiing!!

_"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, Virgo Shaka. Tidak melakukan keinginanku dengan resiko Gemini Kanon akan mati tercabik-cabik, atau melakukan keinginanku dengan kepastian bahwa Gemini Kanon akan tetap hidup. Kau tinggal memilih."_

…

…

…

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

…….

Triiing!!

_"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Gold Saints terlalu sering berbicara tentang persahabatan dan kasih sayang. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah mereka bersedia mengorbankan yang mereka cintai untuk __**yang mereka cintai**__? Maukah mereka mengorbankan harta, benda, bahkan __**manusia **__yang mereka sayangi demi seorang Gold Saint lain? Kalian sudah pernah melakukannya pada perang melawan Hades dulu: menghabisi kesayangan kalian demi sesuatu yang juga kalian kasihi. Aku ingin tahu, bersediakah kalian melakukannya lagi?"_

…

…

…

Aku tetap memandang lep top itu dengan tenang, dan tangan yang semakin terkepal.

…

…

…

Triiiiiing!!!

_"Laptop ini sebentar lagi akan mati. Tapi akan menyala lagi setiap selang satu jam. Aku akan mengontrol perkembanganmu dan tentu saja mengizinkan Kanon untuk berbicara padamu sejenak lewat fasilitas call di laptop. Kau akan menyadari bahwa suaranya semakin melemah setiap jam. Yah…setidaknya itu bagus untuk menyemangatimu. Sampai jumpa, Virgo Shaka."_

Laptop itu seketika mati.

"Tunggu!" aku memekik, tanpa sadar membuka mataku dan memegang laptop itu, berharap benda itu akan mengeluarkan gambar dan cahaya seperti sebelumnya, tetapi yang ada di layarnya hanyalah kegelapan pekat.

…

…

…

Aku masih berdiri terpaku selama semenit penuh, sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku pada kopor di tanganku.

…

Betapa ironisnya kehidupan ini… Sedetik sebelumnya kita berencana…sedetik kemudian kita berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita kira…

……

Pulang…

Betapa aku sangat menginginkan untuk pulang…mengunjungi desa yang sudah 15 tahun tidak kujenguk.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulang sekarang, Biki……?

Aku duduk bersila di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin. Mataku kembali terpejam. Orang-orang yang melihatku dalam posisi seperti ini pasti akan berpikir klise, ketika melihat wajahku yang begitu tenang. Mereka akan menyangka aku terlalu menikmati meditasi dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingku. Mereka selalu berpikir aku tidak peduli…mereka SELALU berpikir aku tidak menyayangi……

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bertanggung jawab atas nyawa banyak orang, kesayangan banyak orang. Hanya dua pilihan: Kanon mati, atau semua kesayangan Gold Saints lenyap. Aku tidak ingin Kanon mati. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengorbankan sesuatu yang dicintai teman-temanku.

Dan tentu saja…aku juga tidak ingin mengorbankan yang kucintai…

…

…

Bedebah.

…

…

…

Ah…bodohnya aku…

Seharusnya aku tidak mengeluh seperti ini. Bukankah ini hakikat hidup manusia…? Selalu menemui derita. Pada dasarnya hidup adalah sebuah penderitaan, itulah yang dikatakan Buddha…. Kesendirian, kesepian, ketakutan, kegelisahan...itulah kehidupan. Dan yang menyebabkan penderitaan adalah _hasrat_, juga _keinginan_. Bila kita tidak ingin penderitaan itu terus menguasai…atau…bila kita ingin menjadi setara dengan _dewa_…kita harus mampu menghapus semua keinginan.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa menghapus keinginan…aku selalu mempunyai keinginan. Keinginan untuk hidup…keinginan untuk tertawa…keinginan untuk menangis…keinginan untuk bersedih…keinginan untuk menyayangi.

Dan saat inilah aku menyadari sesuatu…bahwa perlu ditambahkan satu hal dalam daftar sepuluh hal tentangku…

…

Bahwa aku bukan tuhan…aku bukan dewa…aku bukan Buddha…aku bukan apa-apa…

Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak berharga…

*

*

*

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Aku hanya punya waktu empat jam.

Dan aku sudah membuat keputusan…

Kanon adalah penghubung antara Athena dan Poseidon. Kalau Poseidon tidak pernah menyerang kami lagi sekarang…itu karena Kanon berandil besar akan itu… Boleh saja dia memang hanya seorang pelayan di mansion Poseidon, tetapi dia berperan besar untuk mencegah Poseidon menjalankan tiraninya lagi.

Jadi…

…

Aku baru akan berdiri, ketika cosmo kecil tiba-tiba memasuki kuilku.

"Shaka!!" suara ceria anak kecil yang kukenal.

…

Kebetulan sekali…

…

"Mu-sama minta Kiki nganterin sweater hangat ini ke Shaka! Katanya pasti berguna buat perjalanan ke India nanti!"

"Terima kasih, Kiki…," kataku tanpa membuka mataku. "Hmmm…maukah kau duduk di depanku sebentar?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kiki. Aku masih bisa melihatnya walaupun mataku terpejam. Ia membawa baju hangat berwarna putih, berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk bersila di hadapanku.

"Aku ingin bertanya…," kata Shaka.

"Bertanya apa, Shaka-yo? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanya Kiki heran, walaupun tetap bernada antusias.

"Kalau ada satu Gold Saint yang sedang dalam bahaya…maukah kau menolongnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" Kiki menjawab mantap dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau akan menolongnya, meskipun dia bukan orang yang dekat denganmu?"

"Mu-sama mengajari Kiki supaya nggak membeda-bedakan orang," jawab Kiki. "Semua Gold Saint adalah saudara Mu-sama, dan itu berarti mereka saudara Kiki juga! Kiki tetap akan menolong mereka walaupun mereka nggak dekat dengan Kiki."

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan tanganku terkepal.

Jijik…

Aku benar-benar jijik pada diriku sendiri…

Manusia tidak berharga…

"Dan…," kataku, berusaha tetap bersuara tenang, walaupun tenggorokanku tercekat. "Maukah kau…berkorban untuk mereka?"

"Tentu!" seru Kiki bersemangat. "Kalau perlu akan Kiki serahkan nyawa Kiki!!"

"Bagus…"

Aku membuka mataku, memandangnya dengan lembut.

Dan dia langsung jatuh pingsan.

…

Hanya sekali pandangan mata dariku, dan makhluk kecil itu langsung tak sadarkan diri…

……

Jangan pandang aku seperti itu, Biki…

Kau tahu betul betapa aku sangat membenci diriku sekarang……….

Kuraih tubuh kecil Kiki, dan kugendong untuk kubawa masuk ke kamarku. Dia tidak akan bangun kecuali aku memberikan cosmoku untuk menyadarkannya.

Satu kesayangan Gold Saint telah kuambil.

Kesayangan Aries Mu…

*

*

*

**~Bersambung~**

**celeronM****, I entrust the second chapter to you**

*Dari film_ Devil's Advocate_

** Kata-kata satan dalam puisi John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

*** Dari lagu Rolling Stone,_ Sympathy for the Devil_

**Tag to go (pilih secara random):** ltifal - Kenedict MP - St Chimaira Kuo - St Chimaira Kari - Pitaloka - Urja Shannan - seika hoshino - piChi diChi - Venus07


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai! Hai! Hai! Eron kembali dengan tugas melanjutkan cerita ini Buahhhohhohohohohoho!! Eron minta maaf ya kalau Eron agak lama updet ceritanya..abis sibuk ama sekolah..nah! sekarang mumpung sempet tak lanjutkan..

Selamat membaca~~

d^__________________________________________^b

(senyum lebar)

*

*

*

**Treasures of Heaven **

Chapter 2

Shaka kemudian merebahkan tubuh mungil kiki diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf ya kiki,sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu pingsan seperti ini nanti akan kubangunkan kau setelah urusanku ini selesai" Ucap Shaka dengan tenangnya.

"Hanya saja.."

"Bisa gawat kalau hal ini sampai kau ketahui " Lanjutnya kemudian.

Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana ini Biki? Apa kau punya ide buat menyelesaikan permasalahan ini?" tanya Shaka kepada burung kesayangannya. Biki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sayapnya.

"Huff..kau juga tidak tahu Biki.."

"bagaimanapun juga gue harus menolong Kanon! Walaupun dia ama genk kepretnya dia yang sekarang sok gaya pake nama .Non itu sering ngejahilin gue..tapi tetep harus gue tolong! Tapi.. gimana caranyaaaa…" Shaka pun mulai kelihatan bingung.

Disaat seperti itu Biki sang burung yang langka, ancur, telmi kayak yang punya tapi kadang nan jenius itu memberikan sinyal kepakan sayap kepada Shaka.

*pak!!pakapak!!pakkk!!!*

"Ada apa Biki? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

suara kepakan sayap Biki pun terhenti dan ia membisikkan sesuatu kapada Shaka.

"cit..cuuit..cuit..cuit..ciit..ciitt..mbeekk~~ "(lho! Kok berubah jadi suara kambing)

"Wah begitu ya.." Hanya Shaka yang mengerti omongan Biki. Karena Biki sering curhat sama Shaka.

"ciitt!! Cuitt..cuitt..cuuutt..cuittt..kokokkk!! kokkokk!! Pettookk!!" (brubah jadi suara ayam)

"Wah ide bagus tuh Ki," Shaka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"ciittt! Cittt! Cuitt!! Cuitt!! Errr..errr..errraaaooonngggg!!!!" (berubah jadi suara kucing berantem)

"citt..citt..cuitt!! Auuww!! (hebat! Tiba-tiba berubah jadi teriakannya Michal Jackson)Biki burung ajaib yang terakhir-akhir kali berkicau suaranya bisa berubah-ubah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Biki!! Kau benar akan ku kirim sinyal telepati ini ke seluruh goldsaint biar mereka. Semoga saja mereka mendengarkan perintahku ini.."

Lalu Shaka pun memusatkan cosmonya untuk melakukan telepati kepada semua goldsaint.

"ngiung..ngiung..ngiung..ngiuuunnnggg..~~" bunyi suara telepati Shaka ke Goldsaint . Dan isi telepatinya..

" Wahai..para Goldsaint, baru saja aku mendapat sebuah kabar dari sesorang di klep top..atau le top apa lep top, ple tot, lop tet, tet lop..aku gak ngerti nama barangnya apaan yang pasti punya Kanon..katanya seseorang dengan berani menculik Kanon! dan minta tebusan dengan cara menukarkan Kanon sama semua benda yang sangat kalian cintai..aku nggak ngerti maksudnya apaan tapi dari tulisannya di kle top atau le toup..sepertinya orang ini benar-benar serius mengancam! Soalnya kalau dalam waktu empat jam kita tidak berhasil menukarkan semua benda yang kita cintai.. Kanon akan terbunuh!! Di mohon cepat datang ke kuil Virgo dan membawa benda-benda yang kalian cintai slama ini..please cepetan kalau nggak..bakal gawat!!" Shaka dengan panjang lebar memberitahukan hal ini ke seluruh Goldsaint.

Sementara itu reaksi di kuil Aphrodite

"Oww my Goshh!! Yang bener aja Kanon di culik!! Wadduhh..gimana nih.. moso gue harus menukarkan semua pralatan make-up gue..ah.. ini aja nih lipgloss ama kutex yang jelekan aja ahh.. "

Kabar kuil Scorpio

" Kanon!! Ini gue kasih semua kalajengking ama DVD bokep gue!! Kalo gak ada elu gimana nasib genk kitaaa!! Moso jadi kagak ada .Non-nya.. *brukk..brukk*" Milo dengan cepat memasukkan barang kesayangannya ke kardus

Kabar kuil Leo

" Kanooonn..!! kan gak bakal gue kasih Marin ke elu ..huu..huu.. bisa nangis gue.. gimana guling kesayangan gue aja yang udah 6 tahun nemenin gue bobo' harusnya lu bersyukur nih guling bau iler orang ganteng tauu..huu..huuu.. bye-bye guling.."Aiolia pun berlari ke kuil Virgo sambil gondol-gondol gulingnya

Sementara itu kuil Capricorn

"ini..gue kasih nih koleksi kaset kompilasi Reg (spasi) Lawas hanya untuk menukar nyawamu Kanon..sesungguhnyaa.. ku tak relaaa~~"

Saga sang kakak yang mendengar kabar itu pun langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan perasaan cemas layaknya sang kakak yang mencemaskan adiknya. Hohohoh.. tumbeenn..

"Kanon! Ini Tidak mungkin terjadi! Tenanglah Kanon!!aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu.. adikku tercintaa!!"

Dan begitulah seluruh kuil Goldsaint geger . Dan para goldsaint pun berduyun-duyun datang ke kuil Virgo dengan membawa-bawa benda kesayangannya.

Setelah para goldsaint berkumpul di kuil virgo.

"Shaka!! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" teriak Saga saking khawatirnya.

"Inspektur Vijay!! Inspektur Vijay!! Nih ada apa sih ceritanya kok Kanon tiba-tiba bisa di culik!?" Kata Aiolia sambil berlarian ke Shaka dan membawa guling kesayangannya.

"Heh!! Jangan panggil gue dengan sebutan Inspektur Vijaaaayyyy!!!!" Bentak Shaka.

"Wah nama baru tuh Li, Vijay Shaka.." celetuk Deathmask tiba-tiba.

(note selingan : mulai di fic Treasures of Heaven ini kita panggil Shaka dengan sebutan INSPEKTUR VIJAY!! atau nggak Shaka Laka Boom-Boom Hahahahahaa!!)

"Nama gue Virgo Shaka bukan Vijay Shaka!!" teriak Shaka kepada Deathmask.

"lah..abisnya elu kan orang india..atau mau gue panggil lu Shaka Laka Boom-Boom.." Balas Deathmask.

"khikiikkkkiiikkk!!!.. Shaka Laka Boom-Boom boleh juga tuh hahahahahahhaa!!!.." Aphrodite pun melemparkan tawanya ke Shaka

"Bussett!! Shaka Laka Boom-Boom!! Hahahahahaa!!Shaka pensil ajaib donk.." timpal Milo

"hahaahaha.. Shaka..Shaka.. udah vijay..tambah lagi Shaka Laka Boom-Boom" kata Dohko dengan ekspresi bangga ngatain Shaka.

"Hahhaahhahahahahaha!!!" semua pada ketawa menyeringai.

Kemudian suasana jadi berisik dan membuat Shaka jadi Jengah.

"LO SEMUAAA!! JANGAN SAMPAI GUA REMOVE SEMUA INDERA YANG ADA DI TUBUH LO!! " Bentak Shaka lagi yang udah kesel.

"Ampuunnn Inspektur Vijay…"

" Jangan lupa..Ampuuunn Shaka Laka Boom-Boom"

semua goldsaint pun meminta ampun kepada Shaka.

"VIRGOO SHAKKAAAAA!!!!"

"enggaakk aah.. VIJAY SHAKA AJAAA,,,!!" semua serentak mengejek Shaka.

"BIKIIII!!! TOLONGIN GUE DONKKK!!

Melihat tuannya yang dikatain "Inspektur Vijay" Biki pun langsung guling-guling, nungging-nungging, kentut-kentut..ketawa-ketiwi dah gak tau tuh musti ngapain lagi.

"Bikiii!! Bukannya bantuin majikannya yang lagi di ejek seperti ituuu!! Malah asyik ketawain gueee!!!"

"err..err.. ciitt..cuitt,,ciittt… cittt..Broott!!"

***) Translate:** Maaf tuan Shaka, bukan maksud Biki nge-tawain tuan Shaka.

"Terus kenapa tadi lu guling-guling kayak gitu!!!???"

"citt..cuuuttt..cuitt..cuitt..citt..citt..citt..preett!! Prettt!!"

***) Translate: **Biki cuman gak tahan Tuan Shaka di katain Inspektur Vijay..lucu abis dan lagi muka tuan Shaka mirip sama Inspektur Vijay..hahahahaaa!! Mana dikatain Shaka Laka Boom-Boom lagi!! kakakakakkkakakakkk!!!

"Oh gitu yaa.. itu sama aja elu nge-tawain gue heh!! Burung laknaaattt!!!"

"ciittt..cuittt..cuitt.. Prikitiuw,,!!"

***) translate:** maafkan saya Tuaann Shakaaaa…!!

"Gak ada ampun buat elu Bikiiiii!!!! Kemari kau Burung Sialaaann!!!" Shaka pun mencoba menerkam Biki.

"cittt..cuitttt..!!! Kyaaaaaa!!!"

***) translate**: KABOEEERRRRR!!!

Shaka dan Biki pun jadi maen kejar-kejaran.

"udah deh Jay,tuh liat burung kesayangan lu aja berkata demikian..itu artinya lu berhak mendapat sebutan Inspektur Vijay" kata Milo

"huh..emang dasar Inspektur Vijay.." kata Camus dingin dengan tiba-tiba. Kata-kata Camus pun terdengar gara-gara Kuping Milo yang sensitive jika mendengar kata-kata Camus.

"Apaan Mus, Inspektur Vijay?? Camus ikut ngatain shaka juga nihh.." Sindir Milo.

"Apaan sih Mil.."

"Barusan ngomong apa yaa??"

"huh.. emang dasar Inspektur Vijay.."

"tuh kaann.." sindir Milo lagi.

"okay..whatever.."Camus pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Milo

"hahahaha.. dasar kalo mo ngatain Shaka juga gak bakalan dosa kok.."

"Halooo!! Nih gimana nasib adek gueeee!!!" Teriak Saga yang dari tadi dicuekin.

"oh iya gue hampir lupa..eh gimana nih..emang gimana kejadiannya Ka,?" Tanya Dohko.

"Dari tadi..gue malah dicuekin..huh sebel!" Saga tiba-tiba jadi monyong.

"Uhh.. kasiaaann.. cup..cup.." Aphrodite pun mencoba menenangkan Saga sambil menepukkan tangan ke pundak Saga.

"Shaka!! Nih gimana jadinyaaa!! Gue dah bawa barang-barang kesayangan gue neaahh!!" kata Milo

Shaka malah masih asyik menyiksa Biki.

"Shakaaaaa!!!" Teriak Saga

"iyaaaaa!!!"

"gimaannaaaa jadinyaaaa!!!" Bentak Saga yang dari tadi dicuekin.

Shaka pun langsung menyudahi aksi penyiksaan hewan yang ia lakukan.

"Jadi begini semuanya.."

"seperti yang udah gue sampein di Telepati gue.. tolong kumpulin benda-benda berharga kalian disini" perintah Shaka

Dan semua goldie pun meletakkan benda kesayangan mereka di lantai.

"Wahh!! Kalajengking ama..apaan nih.. DVD bokep ya nih jangan-jangan.." kata Shaka sambil melirik Milo.

"Iya 'jay..tuh benda favorite gue.." kata Milo

"Jay!!jay!!jay!! Shaka tauk!!Dasar Milo..selalu senang dengan benda keduniawian seperti ini.."

"yaaaahh..mulai deehh.."

"wah..ini lipgloss sama kutex pasti punya Aphrodite..terus Buku-buku pasti punya Camus..Waahh!! mak bujret!! Ada bola , baju bola, ama sarung tangan keeper..eh punya siapa nih..??"

"Gue 'Ka,," sahut Aldebaran

"Hah lu jadi keeper ya Al..??"

"Yooiii..donkkss!!"

"Waahh..iya daahh..hebat pasti nge-goalin bola digawang lu susah ya.."

"hahahahaaa!! Embeerr.."

"Ya jelaslah orang gawangnya ketutupan ama badan lu.." celetuk Milo

"maka dari itu Mil, gue jadi keeper.."

"oke terus..ini Foto Mu, Kiki sama Shion pasti punya Mu..terus Guling?"

"ntu punya gue 'Ka.." Sahut Aiolia

"Punya lu Li..Ya ampun..bau apek plus bau bacin!! Neah.."

"eh bau iler orang ganteng itu..!!"

"wah najizz.. terus ini kepala orang, mayat ama topeng pasti punyanya DM..teruss Kaset lagu lawas punyanya Shura terus apa lagi ini Kolor ama boxer winnie the pooh!! Sempak Raider ukuran Medium!!"

"Sorry itu punya gue!!" Aiolos pun langsung mengambil kolor, boxer ama sempaknya yang kebawa di kardus

"Hahahahaha!! Punya lu Los.."

"iya maaf tadi kebawa Di kardus!!"

"oohh..kirain..itu benda kesayangan lu.."

"nggak lah!! Kan benda kesayangan gue ini busur panah antik.."

Dan begitulah terhitung ada 11 pemilik barang-barang tersebut tinggal satu orang lagi yaitu Saga.

"Ga, lu belom ngasih benda kesayangan lu.." kata Shaka

"oh iya..ini.. kalung inisial huruk K"

"hmm.. Kanon ya.."

"siapa lagi.."

"hahaha..dasar kakak.."

"Kak lu gak pernah kasih kalung atau apa kek gitu kayak Saga,," Tiba-tiba Aiolia ngmong gitu ke Aiolos

"ntar ya adekku tersayang.. duit kakak abis..buat dipinjemin ke adeknya yang lagi butuh duit pas kencan.."

Muka Aiolia pun langsung berubah jadi merah.

"Yak , semuanya udah kekumpul nih barang mana ada yang aneh pula..tinggal kita kirim untuk menebus Kanon.." kata Shaka.

"Shaka emang lu yakin benda-benda itu bias nebus Kanon dengan mudah?" Tanya Saga

"Entahlah..tapi berdasarkan perintahnya begitu.."

"Tapi..ini terasa janggal.." Tukas Dohko

"mengapa begitu Roushi ?" Shaka pun menatap kearah Dohko.

"Mana ada orang ditebus sama barang kesayangan orang lain ..yang ada itu kalau nggak uang.. harta yang mewah atau.."

Shaka pun memotong pembicaraan Dohko

"Tapi pelaku meminta benda yang kita sayangi ..benda yang kita semua cintai..tunggu dulu! kau benar Roushi, aku ingat si Pelaku menguji kekompakan kita sebagai Goldsaint dengan cara mengorbankan _harta, benda, bahkan __**manusia **__yang mereka cintai.._Apa mungkin.."

"Mungkin sang pelaku bermaksud agar para goldsaint mau mengorbankan Athena bukan barang-barang ini.." Camus pun melanjutkan perkataan Shaka.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Camus.." kata Mu

"Ini cuman firasatku saja, kan bisa saja pelaku mengecoh kita.. aku yakin pelaku ini licik karena setelah barang-barang ini kita kasih pasti pelaku akan meminta hal yang lebih dari ini..yaitu tidak lain kalau bukan Athena..kita pasti akan semakin didesak oleh pelaku dengan iming-iming nyawa Kanon taruhannya,," Jelas Camus

"Ya..benar juga katamu Camus.." puji Shaka

"Lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya.. Benda-benda kesayangan sudah terkumpul lalu..apa kita kasih benda-benda ini?" Tanya Mu

"sebaiknya kita kasih terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita lihat reaksi pelaku kalau ia mendesak kita berarti bukan benda-benda ini yang pelaku minta.." kata Camus

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo segera kemasi benda-benda ini.." perintah Shaka.

Dan setelah benda-benda itu terkemas rapi . Saga pun mengirim benda tersebut menggunakan jurus Another Dimension ke Istana Poseidon.

Sementara itu di istana Poseidon. Si pelaku duduk di singgasana bak seorang raja sambil meneguk anggur merahnya. Kanon terkulai tak berdaya dan diikat dengan tali untuk mencegah ia kabur.

Ia menyimpulkan senyuman kematian sambil tertawa senang

"Hahahahaha!! Kita lihat saja para Goldsaint yang lemah..waktu kalian masih ada 3 jam lagi.."

"Aku harap kalian mengorbankan sesuatu sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan.." ia kembali meneguk anggur merahnya.

"Kalau tidak nasib temanmu yang malang ini akan berakhir hari ini.."

"Hahahahahahahaa!!!"

_T o Be Continued.._

_

* * *

  
_

Giliran CeleronM melanjutkan cerita ini selesai sudah.. dan yang berhak melanjutkan lagi adalah..eng i..eeennggg.. .

Finnaly I tag..

**Saint Chimaira-Kuo..**

Mohon dilanjutkan kembali yaa..^^ Ganbateee Kudasai!!

Terimakasih..

I'm signing out!! Bye..bye..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Sorry jadi telat sehari masukinnnya!!! Kudunya dimasukkin hari kamis, tapi FF tiba-tiba error. Trus kemaren mau masukin, warnetnya lagi DC, AAAAARGH (emosi!!!!) Ampun...m(_ _)m

Fuuuuuh..Setelah dapet tag dari dua fandom berbeda di hari yang sama plus bantuin Kari bikin maket, Aku langsung tepar. Kali ini aku mau nyoba agak serius ah…latian donk, latian…harus bisa berbagai tipe tulisan biar makin jago, hehehehehe *ngelantur*

Thank's buat Yoo-chan yang udah mulai fic keren ini dan Bang Eron yang udah ngarahin jalurnya. Bener kata Yoo-chan, Fandom Yugioh lagi rame BANGET. Ayo! Kita jangan maw kalah!!!! XDDD

Sekarang……………..**SAINT CHIMAIRA KUO** akan membuat para Saint Holic selanjutnya bingung!!!! BEWARE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer :** Kurumada sensei poenya. Kalo SS punya aku, pemeran utamanya bakal Aiolia dan dia bakal kubikin incest sama kakaknya sendiri Khukhukhu…

* * *

**Treasure of heaven**

**Chapter 03**

Hampir satu jam berlalu dari sejak Kanon tertangkap.

Shaka memperhatikan teman-temannya yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar kuilnya satu demi satu. Kelakuan mereka… pembicaraan mereka… gerakan tubuh mereka… semua tidak ada yang luput dari pengamatan Shaka.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Milo tiba-tiba.

"Digigit kalajengkingmu." Jawab Camus datar.

"HAH??? KAPAN??? Ya ampun, maaf! Kalajengking sialan! Nih, aku bawa tensoplas." Tanpa meminta ijin, Milo meraih tangan sahabatnya dan membalut jari Camus yang terluka.

"Dite, dari barang yang lu kasih, kok ga ada parfum yang dibeliin Milo waktu dia ke Perancis?"

"Ssssst!!!! Jangan buka kartu donk! Lu rese deh, Lia!"

"Wah, ternyata lu curang! Ga semua barang penting lu kasih!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Tawa Deathmask menggema di istana Virgo.

"Lu semua nyebelin, gua mau balik! Mending ngurus bibit mawar spesial yang dikasih Athena." Dengan tampang kecut, Aphrodite berdiri dan pergi.

"Jahat lu, Angelo!! Padahal gue tahu lu juga punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari topeng-topeng nggak guna itu." Sahut Lia sinis.

"Diem!! Gua juga tau ada yang lebih lu cintaaaaaa…daripada Marin. Sebelah lu tuh!" Deathmask kini memandang tajam pada satria Sagitarius yang dari tadi merangkul adik tercintanya.

"Aku yakin semuanya juga tidak memberikan benda yang paling berharga." Ujar Camus sambil memperhatikan jarinya yang sudah dibalut Milo.

"Kamu juga? Jadi buku-buku itu?" Tanya Shura kaget.

"Penting kok, buku-buku itu paling berharga. Beberapa buku constelasi itu selalu kupelajari."

"Tapi nggak ada konstelasi Scorpio!!! Padahal aku juga memiliki buku konstelasi Aquarius." Intonasi Milo berubah menjadi kesal.

"Aku tadi bilang 'beberapa'. Lagipula untuk apa aku memberikan buku itu?"

"Aku tahu!!!! Aku nggak berharga buat kamu!!!!" Milo membuang muka dari semua goldies kemudian mengikuti Aphrodite meninggalkan istana Virgo serta meningalkan Camus yang merasa bersalah.

"Aku balik juga ah, BT!!!" Kata Deathmask ikut-ikutan.

"Aku juga…Suasananya udah nggak enak." Kata Aiolos sambil memberi tanda pada adiknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita juga pamit ya, Shaka. Kalau ada perkembangan kabar, tolong beritahu kami." Kata Mu sambil menunduk sopan, dikuti oleh Aldebaran.

"Jay, tolong Bantu gue selamatin kanon ya. Gue sekarang balik dulu. Mau mandi. Nenangin pikiran." Tambah Saga sambil berlalu.

"Bye!"

"Dah Vijay!"

"Mpe jumpa!"

Dan beberapa kata-kata perpisahan lain mengiringi kepergian para goldies dari kuil Virgo. Kecuali seseorang yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Aquarius Camus.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh kembali ke kuilku, Shaka?" Tanya Camus dingin.

"Loh…Udah berhenti manggil gue Vijay?" Tanya Shaka ketus. Camus tidak merubah raut wajahnya, namun berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…kalian semua itu bodoh…" Kata Shaka lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mana mungkin barang-barang seperti itu yang diinginkan oleh…kita panggil saja dia '**musuh kita**', bukanlah benda-benda sesederhana itu." Shaka berjalan mendekati Camus. Saint Aquarius itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Kalau aku bisa memberi contoh, sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Hyoga adalah ibunya. Aku tidak hanya bisa mengambil benda, tapi juga mengambil nyawa. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang aku mengambil benda penting bernyawa terlebih dahulu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakana, Shaka?" Camus mulai waspada mendengar nada bicara Shaka yang berubah tajam. Dia langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, lebih baik aku langsung katakan bahwa kamu adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi Scorpio Milo." Shaka membuka matanya perlahan namun Camus segera menghindari tatapan Shaka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Milo sudah memberikan kalajengkingnya?"

"Kalajengking itu hanyalah sampah. Aku tidak merasa Milo kehilangan. Kau tadi dengar sendiri bagaimana dia memanggilnya 'kalajengking sialan' dan malah membalut lukamu."

"Kau, Aquarius Camus. Adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Scorpio Milo" Tegas Shaka lagi.

"Kau mau menyerahkanku sebagai tumbal Scorpio pada '**musuh kita**'?" Camus masih tidak percaya pada ucapan Shaka. Dia masih berusaha menghindar dan melirik cepat ke arah pintu keluar istana Virgo.

"Percuma. " Ujar Shaka singkat sambil menjulurkan tangannya.. Seketika Camus terbalut sinar emas dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Camus…maaf…" Shaka membelai rambut hijau indah pemuda malang itu dan memapahnya ke kamar. Membaringkannya tepat disebelah kiki.

Ö

Triiiiiing!!!

Shaka segera meninggalkan kedua korbannya setelah mendengar suara tidak asing. Dia melihat laptop itu kembali menyala. Tanpa ragu dia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan benda berbentuk kotak yang sarat teknologi itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Sebuah kalimat kembali terpampang. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih panjang.

Ö

]Dasar makhluk-makhluk bodoh! Tiga jam lagi, nyawa tidak berharga teman kalian akan kucabut. Aku kecewa, ternyata persahabatan kalian hanya sebatas ini, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!]

Shaka hanya kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Kesal karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kanon, kesal kerena batal pulang ke India, Kesal karena melupakan suara si pelaku, dan setiap momen kesalahak kecil yang bisa diingatnya membuatnya semakin kesal..

"Sudah kuduga bukan barang-barang bodoh itu."

Ö

Triiiiiing!!!

'Tentu saja! Apa-apaan kardus berisi barang rongsokan itu??? Mana jatuhnya tepat di kepala lagi. Kan sakit!!!?? Kalau kedua belas 'benda' sudah terkumpul, tambahin salon pas! Awas kalo lupa!' Ungkapnya dengan seluruh ketikan memakai Caps Lock.

"Iya, gampang! Bagaimana dengan Kanon sekarang???" Tanya Shaka berang. Dia meraih kedua sisi laptop dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan harapan siapapun orang gila yang ada di balik laptop itu menjadi pusing.

Ö

Triiiiiing!!!

Seketika layar laptop menampilkan sosok yang menyerupai kanon. Tidak, itu memang Kanon!!!

Dia terbaring dengan tangan terikat dan mulut tersumpal. Air mata mengalir dari pinggir matanya, seakan dia baru saja menerima siksaan yang berat. Layar itu hanya menampilkan wajah dan separuh badan kanon secara Zoom, sehingga Shaka tidak bisa mengetahui, dimana dan siapa sang musuh tersebut.

"KANON!!!" Shaka membuka matanya dan menatap penuh amarah pada pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya. Apalagi ketika kini sebuah sepatu menginjak kepala Kanon dengan sadis. Kanon hanya bisa kembali mengerang seraya mengalirkan air mata.

"Sudah puas? Kumpulkan semua benda itu di dalam kamarmu. Aku sendiri yang nanti akan mengambilnya. Sampai jumpa tiga jam lagi!!!" Ujarnya.

Cahaya dari laptop itu kembali lenyap dari layar. Begitu juga sosok Kanon.

Ö

'Aku harus bagaimana????' Shaka mulai tidak tenang. Sejauh ini dia baru mengumpulkan dua 'benda'. Itupun hanyalah spekulasi. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Camus dan Kiki adalah barang yang diingingkan sang musuh. Shaka sedikit menyesal selama ini dia kurang dekat dengan goldies lain.

"Biki, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memiliki benda berharga?" Tanya shaka pada burung kenari kesayangannya yang akhirnya kembali ke sarang setelah lelah kejar-kejaran dengan tuannya.

"Apa mungkin kau adalah benda yang paling kusayang?" Tanya Shaka mencoba menakuti burung malang tersebut. Seakan mengerti, Biki mengepak-epakkan sayapnya dengan kencang dan menjauhi posisi Shaka. Sementara Shaka hanya tertawa kecil.

'Tenang…Aku harus tenang…" Ucap Ksatria Virgo itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata 'tenang' sebagai mantra sambil menuju pintu keluar kuil Virgo. Sejenak dia menikmati angin segar yang berhembus membelai rambutnya. Kemudian dia melihat pemandangan sekeliling, termasuk Istana Aiolia yang berdiri kokoh di ujung anak tangga yang menghubungkan kuil mereka.

"Benda yang kusayangi bisa menyusul. Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan benda terdekat..."

"...Walau secara paksa." Tambahnya lagi.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Shaka menuruni tangga menuju kuil Leo.

**Chapter #3 End**

* * *

**A/N :** Anjrit jadi seriuuus!!!! Ga-Kuo-Bangettt!!! Apa mungkin gara-gara bikin fic ini sambil ngerjain makalah Manajemen Informasi Penelitian? (huwalaaah!!! Riweuh!!)  
Dan berdasar titah dari Yoo-chan, ada satu anggota lagi yang bakal ikut main disini. Kuselipkan di _Tag to Go_, Jaga dia bae-bae ya…^^

**I tag** : **Kenedict MP!!! **Aku serahkan benda kesayangan Lia padamu nak. Apapun atau siapapun itu, berikanlah pada bang Vijay Shaka. Tolong bantu Kanon. Semangat!!! XDDD

**Tag to Go** (Choose Random)** :**

**Urja Shannan / Pitaloka / Itifal / Saint Chimaira Kari / Venus 07 / Miroku  
Kazami** **/ Pichi-Dichi / Seika Hoshino / **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**sorry gw telat update nya,seperti biasa,salahkan guru bejat gw yg ngasih tugas dan ulangan bejibun banyaknya T.T,wah karna kuo bikin fic serius,ken pake humor aja deh*gak nyambung*

**Dislaimer:**"Hak kepemilikan telah diserahkan kepada saya!" –di cekek- "tinggal minta tanda tangan dari Masami Kurumada" –di gorok-

Rated : T aja

Genre : Humor dan romantic*halah*

* * *

"Benda yang kusayangi bisa menyusul. Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan benda terdekat..."

"...Walau secara paksa." Tambahnya lagi.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Shaka menuruni tangga menuju kuil Leo.

Setelah shaka sampai ke kuil leo,shaka melihat aiolia dan aiolos sedang asik berkicau-eh-berbicara berdua*laiyalah masak berlima???!!!!*

Melihat mereka sedang asik berbicara,shaka pun menyela pembicaraan mereka

"hai,"sapa saka dengan tersenyum yg keliatanya sangat terpaksa untuk tersenyum*kamsudnya???*

"wahh,pensil ajaib telah tiba!!!!"celetuk aiolos

Mendengar itu Raut muka shaka berubah drastis menjadi………………..........................swt=3='

"hush,kakak ini….."sahut aiolia sambil memukul dada aiolos dengan sikutnya

"aduh"

'mereka keliatan akrab sekali'batin shaka

"jadi ngapain kamu kesini shaka?"Tanya aiolos

"lho??,inspektur vijaynya mana??"jawab shaka dengan ketus sambil BIMOLI

"iya iya,jadi inspektur vijay,untuk apa anda kesini??????"Tanya aiolos

"aku hanya ingin menanyai sesuatu dari kalian"jawab shaka

"apa itu?"Tanya aiolia

"yang pertama untuk aiolia apakah ada benda yg paling kausayangi selain guling bau iler orang ganteng itu????"Tanya shaka

"gak ada!!!"jawab aiolia judes

"marin tidak akan kuserahkan pada kanon,enak'e"jawab aiolia dengan logat jawa yg baru dipelajarinya dari mu*baca kejombloan dm chap 2*

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan siapapun,barang yg kalian sayangi udah dikirim kan jadi kita tinggal menunggu kanon di pulangkan saja"jawab shaka bo'ong

'BUDHAAAAA!!!!!! MAAPIN GUEEEEEHHHH,HUWEEEEEEEE'dalam hati shaka menangis tersedu-sedu,uhh,so sweettt!!(?)

"errrrr emang sih,ya udah lo semua udah tau kan gw sayang ama marin,tapiiiiii,yg lebih paling gw sayangi adalah………"sahut aiolia yg wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah mbulak(merah pucet)

"apa?"Tanya shaka

"dia adalah kakakku, Sagittarius aiolos"jawab aiolia

* * *

Krik,krik,krik bunyi jangkrik diatas genting,jangkriknya turun,tidak terhinggaa…….

"aioliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku juga sayang sama kamu!!!!!!,ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!!"aiolos langsung meluk2 gaje dengan aiolia,aiolia pun menari pogo dgn kakaknya(?)

'sudah kuduga'batin shaka

"kalian……."sahut shaka sambil membuka matanya

"ya vijay???"jawab mereka bareng,mereka kaget dan bermaksud menghindar,tapi terlambat,mereka segera pingsan dalam keadaan sedang menari pendet(?)

"maaf kan aku aiolia,aiolos,aku terpaksa berbohong pada kalian,sekarang tidurlah untuk sementara,pasti kalian akan kubangunkan"

Shaka meneleport aiolia dan aiolos ke kamarnya

_Pemabaca:"woi di sanctuary gak bisa teleport"_

_Author:"liat tuh disclaimernya,sekarang karna SS punya gw,suka2 gw dong mau diapain,weekkk"_

_Pembaca:"SERRRBBUUUUU"*ngejar ken dengan shotgun ditangan*_

* * *

Shaka mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu menulis saint yg sudah menjadi korbannya,termasuk kiki

"baiklah,coba kulihat,benda yg paling disayangi mu sudah,benda yg paling disayangi aiolia udah,benda yg paling aiolos sayangi udah,sekarang………."

Shaka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kuil cancer dengan senyum khasnya(lagi)

* * *

Shaka melihat deathmask sedang tidur di atas sofa yg keliatannya sangat empuuuuuukkk banget

'enak banget tuh orang tidur2an,mana cengar cengir gak jelas lagi'batin shaka

"hemm…….,nyam……nyam,tambah lagi donk say"DM sedang ngigo rupanya

"mimpi apaan sih"Tanya shaka penasaran

Karna penasaran,shaka memutuskan untuk masuk ke alam mimpi DM

"OOOOOOOOOMMMMMM"

Di alam mimpi DM,shaka melihat DM sedang disuap sama aphro

Aphrodite:"deathmask,aaaaaammmm"

DM:"aaaaaaaammmmm,nyam,nyem"

Aphrodite:"masakan mama enak kan?"

DM:"uuueeennaaakk banget,papa seneng deh mama masak kayak gini setiap hari"

Aphrodite:"aaaaaahhh,papa bisa saja"

DM:"papa gak bercanda ma,liat mata papa"

Keduanya saling bertatapan,dan hampir mau berciuman,shaka segera keluar dari alam mimpinya DM,dan muntah darah 7 ember

"O-EM-JIIIIII!!!!!,MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!,KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"shaka segera membasuh mukanya beribu-ribu kali

"hah……hah…. Dasar saint bejat semua,masak semua yaoi,gak punya moral!!!!"shaka ngedumel ditengah jalan menuju kuil pisces,karna shaka sudah tau siapa yg paling disayangi DM

* * *

Wah,wah kok jadi amburadul gini sih ceritanya,maaf ya teman2,soalnya ken sedang sibuk ujian jadi mohon maaf jika fic ini tak berkenan di hati anda

Terima kasih kuo atas tagnya

Sekarang,ken enaknya tag ke siapa ya??

* * *

Pembaca:"lama banget sih"

Author:"suka2 gw donk"

BRAAAKK BROOOKK BRUUGHHH,YA JASHIIINNN!!!!

Se…..iii….kkaaa… hosh….i….noo

**Tag to Go** (Choose Random)** :**

**Urja Shannan / Pitaloka / Itifal / Saint Chimaira Kari / Venus 07 / Miroku  
Kazami** **/ Pichi-Dichi **


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hai!!!Seika Hoshino is here, maaf baru bisa ngasih sekarang karena sekolahku yang rese itu lagi ada ujian pemerintah(padahal belum kelas 9).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya bukan punyaku, kalo punyaku, Seiya bakal kubikin jadi lebih imut, maaf kalo ada yang OOC dan kalo ceritanya rada aneh.

**Bab 5**

**Treasure of Heaven**

**By Seika Hoshino**

* * *

Setelah tragedy Shaka yang muntah darah 7 ember gara-gara melihat adegan yang **SUPER,MEGA** ,**HYPER **menjijikan antara Dm dan Aphro, Shaka segera bergegas pergi ke kuil pisces. Dalam perjalanan Shaka menggerutu panjang pendek, gara-gara tangganya kebanyakan.

"HUH! Si Masami Kurumada gak ada kerjaan banget sih! Bikin tangganya banyak-banyak!!! Mana Kuil Pisces yang paling jauh lagi! Dasar pengarang tak berperasaan!" Omel Shaka , sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat.

Saat lewat Kuil Scorpio, suasananya rada berisik karena Milo ama Shura lagi joget-joget geje alias gak music rock yang penuh lengkingan (rock aliran apa tuh?) Mereka berdua karaoke-ria, mungkin mereka mau ngilangin suntuk karena stress mikirin Kanon yang jadi korban penculikan, dan tentu saja seperti biasa, kuil scorpio selalu berantakan.

Shaka sampe kudu nyumpelin telinganya pake tisu , kapas,dan apa aja yang ada didekatnya .Ya iyalah, bisa-bisa ia jadi budeg!Shaka buru-buru mau pergi dari sana .Tapi Shaka kan alergi musik rock, makanya gak heran kalo tiba- tiba ia pengen muntah lagi.

Boro-boro sampe pintu keluar, setengah perjalanan aja Shaka dah gak tahan pengen muntah. Akhirnya Shaka terpaksa manggil Milo ama Shura buat ngecilin volumenya .Tapi saking asyiknya, Milo gak denger, apalagi Shura yang akhir-akhir ini emang rada budi, alias budeg dikit. Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Shaka ngambil kertas koran yang berserakan di lantai( tau sendiri kan Milo orangnya berantakan,kuilnya gak pernah diberesin) melipat-lipat dan menggulungnya, dan dengan sekenceng-kencengnya melempar gulungan koran itu ke kepala Milo.

JEDUUUG!!!

Tepat sasaran!

"WADAOOOO! " Milo mengaduh kesakitan." SIAPA SIH YANG LEMPAR-LEMPAR!"

Milo celingukan dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Shaka yang mukanya dah pucet .

"Loh,Shaka kenapa disini?" tanya Milo.

"Kecilin Volumenya!"kata Shaka dengan bahasa isyarat pada Milo sambil terus menyumpel kupingnya dengan tissue.

"Oh,Eh, Shura! keciliin volumenya dong!"kata Milo setengah teriak pada Shura, soalnya Shura tempatnya deket amatape, namun Shura yang lagi budi salah nangkep omongan Milo.

"Hah?Ngomong apa? Lo mau minjem Cd lagu gue?"

"Kecilin volumenya!" ulang Milo (berusaha) sabar.

"Hah? Video bokep?Gue gak minjem elo kok!"

"GUE BILANG KECILIN VOLUMENYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Milo dengan kesel.

Namun Shura gak kunjung mengerti, eh dia malah cuek aja sambil nyanyi-nyanyi .Milo yang habis kesabaran segera mendekat ke tempat Shura dan mematikan tapenya. Shura bengong.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, Shaka dah keburu pingsan , tubuhnya terkapar di lantai.

"OMG!!!!" Shaka bangun dong!!!" Milo berusaha nyadarin Shaka.

"Shaka kenapa?" tanya Shura .

"ADUUUH!Lo telmi bener sih!!!Dia kan alergi rock!"sahut Milo gemes sama Shura yang rada telmi.

"Kalo gitu bangunin aja pake music pussycatdolls."ujar Shura tenang.

"Hah?Emang Shaka demen ama pussycatdolls???"

" Iyalah! Baca aja Chain Letter episode 11-12!Simak baik-baik!"

"Kok lo jadi promosi cerita sih???"

"Gak pa pa kale, Treasure of heaven kan juga diciptakan dibawah naungan Saint-holic. Selain itu dengan promosi cerita kita juga turut bekerja untuk melestarikan SS dari kepunahan!" jelas Shura panjang lebar

(apa hubungannya ya?Dasar Seika bodoh! Maklum, lagi error gara-gara abis ujian, ujian lagi ).

"OH…" Milo manggut-manggut.

"Nah, karena Shaka paling demen ama Jaiho, mari kita setel!" ujar Shura. Beberapa detik kemudian music rock yang hingar binger tersebut berubah menjadi musik ajep-ajep ! Lagu pussycatdolls, JAIHO!

Perkataan Shura benar, Shaka langsung pulih dan seger.

"Wah!Lagu kesukaanku!" seru Shaka kesenengan.

"Maaf ya Shaka, gara-gara gue lagi budi, tadi lo pingsan." Kata Shura pada Shaka.

"Gak papa sih, yang penting saya harus pergi dulu sekarang."ujar Shaka sambil berdiri.

'Loh, mau kemana?"tanya Shura.

"Gak mau denger lagu umbrella dulu?" tanya Milo.

Meski tergiur dengan tawaran Milo, tapi Shaka tetap menolak dengan halus, dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung melesat ke kuil pisces, saking cepatnya sampai ada asap mengepul dibelakangnya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Milo heran.

"Tau tuh, eh nyanyi lagi REG spasi lawas yuk!" ajak Shura.

"Yo! Daripada bengong!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali bernyanyi, dengan lagu favorit mereka.

"_dibawah payung hitam aku berdiriiii…"_

* * *

Sesampainya di kuil pisces…

Seperti biasa…

Aphrodite sedang asyik merawat diri dengan memakai masker pada mukanya.

Setelah ritual kecantikannya selesai, Aphrodite kembali mengurus catering, atau lebih tepatnya lagi cafenya yang berlokasi di cafenya adalah Fish and Crab.

Hah? Sejak kapan Aphrodite buka café di kuil?Nah penjelasan detailnya akan ada di Fic Kisah Aiolia dan Marin entah di chapter berapa, pokoknya nanti bakal ada deh!Tapi yang jelas seperti namanya , café itu hasil kerja sama dari Aphro dan DM.

Shaka tiba di kuil Aphro .Pas lagi celingukan nyari Aphro, tiba-tiba Shaka mencium bau masakan yang kayaknya sih…Enak….

Shaka jadi lapar, tapi langsung ditepis pikirannya itu, tujuannya kesini bukan buat makan, tapi buat nyulik Aphro, Shaka cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kuil dan mendapati Aphro lagi sibuk masak di dapur, Shaka menyapa Aphro.

"Hai, lagi ngapain?"

"Oh, ini lagi nyiapin pesenan catering buat besok, lagi nyiapin yang perlu-perlu aja sih…" jawab Aphro

"BTW ,Shaka, tumben kesini, biasanya kan lo sibuk meditasi, apa lo dah bosen meditasi ya?"

"Ah, nggak, saya cuma mo jalan-jalan aja…"

"Oh….Oh, ya coba lo cicipin masakan gw, enak gak?"uajr Aphro sambil meberikan sesendok nasi goreng pada Shaka.

_"Aphro, baik juga …"_batin Shaka, sambil menelan sesuap nasi goreng.

"Gimana?Kurang garam atau kurang apa?

"Nggak, pas kok." jawab Shaka jujur, tapi emang bener loh, nasi gorengnya enak!

"Wah, makasih…Jadi terharu." Aphro jadi seneng.

Tiba-tiba Aphro menjerit.

"KYAAAA!"

"Kenapa, Phro?" Shaka kaget.

"Gw lupa pake bedak!" sahut Aphro sambil cepat-cepat naburin bedak ke mukanya, Shaka sweatdrop.

_"Demi Sang Buddha! Inikah salah satu tanda-tanda kiamat?Hah, dunia emang dah hancur, gak heran banyak dewa yg gregetan pengen hancurin bumi."_ batin Shaka sambil sweatdrop.

Shaka dah gak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, cepat-cepat Shaka membuka matanya dan Aphro yang lagi dalam proses pake bedak langsung pingsan,alhasil bedak di muka Aphro jadi gak rata, mukanya jadi coreng moreng.

Shaka cepat-cepat (kok serba cepetan ya?) teleport ke kuil virgo dan membopong Aphro ala karung beras dan melemparnya ke ranjang di kamarnya .

"Sekarang sudah ada Aio, Loz, Aphro, Kiki,dan masih ada berapa ya?Ah pokoknya ke kuil DM dulu deh, soalnya yg terpenting buat Aphro kan DM!"

Tuh laptop blom nyala lagi, berarti blom satu jam . Maka Shaka segera bergegas ke kuil DM, sang korban berikutnya…

* * *

A/N: Maaf, maaf,kalo telat, habis dari kemaren kurang tidur jadi malas ngetik, hehe…

The next Author I tag is… **PITALOKA!!!!!**

Met berjuang!

**Tag to go (choose random) :**

**Urja Shannan / Itifal / Saint Chimaira Kari / Venus 07 / Miroku  
Kazami** **/ Pichi-Dichi **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello…Sekarang giliranku ngebuat chapter baru untuk cerita _**Treasure of Heaven**_. Hope you like it!

**Warning:** Mungkin Shaka agak sedikit _OOC _(_Out of Character_) di sini. Maklum aku kan biasanya buat fanfic tentang Camus.

**Disclaimer:** Aku ga pernah punya Saint Seiya dan karakter-karakternya. Kalo aku punya, aku akan ngebuat _gold saints_ lebih cekatan dan hati-hati!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Munculnya Kecurigaan dan Mulainya Kecemasan**

**By: Pitaloka**

Setelah Shaka 'membius' Aphrodite, ia kembali ke kuilnya dan membaringkan Aphrodite di sebelah Aiolos. Untuk sesaat, satria Virgo itu melihat wajah-wajah tenang para saint yang tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya dan membatin.

"_Kiki, Camus, Aiolia, Aiolos, Aphrodite…Apakah kalian akan memaafkan aku jika kalian sudah sadarkan diri lagi kelak?" _

Shaka mendesah lalu membelai kepala Biki yang kini sedang bertengger di bahunya.

"Biki, sekarang aku mau pergi ke kuil Cancer lagi. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Cit…Cit…Cuiiit…_GAAAAAKKKKK_" *

"Oh…Gitu ya…Ya udah kalo gitu kamu tinggal di sini aja ya. Jagain Kiki dan yang laennya."

"Cit….Cit…Cit….Cuiiiiitttt…._Aye_…_Aye_…_Sir_!"** sahut Biki sambil terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi kamarnya Shaka.

Shaka tersenyum pada burung kesayangannya itu dan berteleport ke kuil Cancer. Setibanya di sana, ia agak sedikit terkejut lantaran kuil Cancer yang semula sunyi, senyap dan menyeramkan kini berisik atau lebih tepatnya lagi agak sedikit berisik. Yah…sedikit berisik sebab Shaka mendengar ada bunyi palu yang diketuk-ketukkan ke dinding.

"Kenapa ada suara berisik? Apakah Deathmask menyewa tukang bangunan?"

Shaka berpikir sejenak lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungikn! Orang sebengis dan seegois dia mana mau meminta bantuan orang lain untuk memperbaiki atau malah membersihkan kuilnya yang sedemikian menjijikkan ini! Deathmask pasti sudah bangun dari tidurnya!" pikir Shaka sambil berjalan menuju tempat asal suara ketukkan itu berasal.

Shaka dapat mendengar suara ketukan itu semakin lama semakin jelas.

_**CLINK…CLANK…CLINK…CLANK….CLINK…CLANK…**_

……..

_**TOK….TOK….TOK…..TOK….TOK…**_

……

_**CLINK…**_

"Deathmask? Ngapain kamu ngetok-ngetok dinding lagi? Mau ngerusak kuilmu lagi???"

"Aku mau ngerusak kek, mau memperbaiki kek…Suka-suka aku dong! Insperktur Vijay sendiri ngapain di sini? Mau nyari Prachi***?" tanya Deathmask dengan nada mengejek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shaka.

Darah Shaka agak sedikit mendidih untungnya ia masih bisa meredam amarahnya sehingga ia masih dapat terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak kenal Prachi…Lagi pula kau _kan_ tahu…Sama seperti _gold saints_ lain pada umumnya…Aku tidak punya pasangan!"

"Mau _curhat_ nih?" tanya Deathmask dengan nada bicara mengejek sambil ia kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan palunya ke dinding yang penuh dengan wajah mayat manusia.

"Jangan memulai Deathmask…."

"Aku tidak punya maksud untuk…."

_**PRAK…**_

_**SPLAK!**_

"WHADAW! HEY, DEATHMASK! KALO KERJA HATI-HATI DONG! PALU _KOK_ DILEMPAR!"

"SIAPA YANG LEMPAR PALU? ITU PALU LEPAS GITU AJA DARI TANGAN GUA! JANGAN NUDUH DONG! ATO JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU LAGI YANG NGEBUAT PALUNYA MELUNCUR DARI TANGAN GUA????"

Merasa dituduh yang tidak-tidak, Shaka yang sedari tadi menahan marah akhirnya membuka matanya.

"DASAR KAU KEPITING REBUS KEJI! TIDURLAH UNTUK BEBERAPA SAAT!"

Deathmask yang lengah tidak sempat meghindar saat Shaka membuka kedua matanya. Ia terjatuh dari tangga setelah menatap mata Virgo Shaka secara langsung. Ia pingsan dengan posisi tangga menindih tubuhnya. Deathmask yang malang…Sepertinya peribahasa "Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula" bukanlah sekedar peribahasa tapi memang kenyataan! Dan lebih tragisnya lagi sepertinya Deathmask dapat peribahasa baru yang hanya berlaku bagi dirinya yaitu: "Sudah benjol di belakang, benjol di depan pula…"

Virgo Shaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlutut di samping Deathmask untuk menyingkirkan tangga bambu yang menimpa Deathmask. Setelah tangga bambu berhasil diangkat dan disingkirkan, Shaka memapah tubuh Deathmask dan berteleport kembali ke kuilnya.

********

Sementara itu, di Papacy. Aries Shion yang merangkap menjadi seorang Pope sedang duduk di singgasananya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ia tampak sedang gelisah yang penyebab kegelisahannya tidak diketahui secara pasti. Saat kegelisahannya memuncak ia berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang singgasana menuju altar Athena. Di sana, ia berdiri dan melihat ke bawah kedua belas kuil Zodiak yang terlihat jauh di sana. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengamati kedua belas kuil zodiak ia tampak siaga kalau-kalau ia melihat suatu kejanggalan sampai akhirnya ia melepas topeng Pope-nya yang seram itu.

"Ada apa ini, mengapa perasaanku tidak enak? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa tapi aku merasa ada banyak _cosmo_ gold saints yang menghilang padahal tidak ada serangan? Mencurigakan…Aku akan menemui Mu mungkin dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang" ujar Shion sambil meneleport dirinya sendiri ke kuil Aries.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat kuil Aries tampak lenggang.

"Kemana perginya murid dan cucu muridku. Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun disi-"

"Loh? Guru? Mengapa guru ada di sini?"

"…Mu...Tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini?"

Mu terdiam untuk beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan gurunya dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat untuk merasakan kalau-kalau ada aura jahat atau malah _cosmo_ gelap menyerang Sanctuary. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"G…Guru…_Cosmo _beberapa orang _gold saints_…"

"Ya…Ada beberapa _cosmo gold saints_ yang menghilang padahal tidak ada serangan."

"Tidak hanya itu! Aku juga merasa kalau _cosmo_ Kiki yang kecil…"

"Menghilang…."

"Guru? Apa guru tau apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

"Mana aku tau! Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi!"

"….Begini….Sebenarnya….Satu jam yang lalu Shaka memanggil kami ke kuilnya untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang berharga untuk membebaskan Kanon yang sedang ditawan oleh seseorang."

"Kanon? Di tawan seseorang? Siapa?"

"Maaf…Saya tidak tahu sebab Shaka yang mengalami."

Shion mendesah dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam ia akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu…Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua _saints_ dari yang rangking-nya _gold _hingga _bronze_ dan suruh mereka datang ke Papacy **S-E-C-E-P-A-T-N-Y-A**! Aku merasa kalau kita sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat serius tapi terselubung!"

"B…baik!"

Shion membalikkan badannya dan segera meneleport dirinya kembali ke Papacy meninggalkan Aries Mu yang sedang merasa kebingungan dan khawatir. Bingung karena ia dan Shaka tidak tahu sedang menghadapi siapa dan khawatir karena ia tidak merasakan _cosmo _Kiki sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

**Artinya:**

* GAK MAU!

**_Aye...Aye…Sir_! (Ya…ya…Tuan!)

***Prachi: Nama karakter perempuan selain Anjeli yang biasanya jadi partnernya karakter Vijay di film India.

**The next author I tag is****:** MIROKU KAZAMI! (GOOD LUCK FOR YOU!)

**Remaining Authors**: Urja Shannan / Itifal / Saint Chimaira Kari / Venus 07 / Pichi-Dichi


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : #$#%^#$^%^&!!!!!! Asta, asta,asta, aku kena tag ?! Wah gimana ney aku bikinnya ??? Mana bentar lagi aku ngadepin UN bulan Maret!!! Please help me… *berlutut kepada para author SS*

A/N : Mungkin cerita ini akan lebih menonjolkan si Mu, habis ia kan diberi tugas sama gurunya itu (juga lagi mati inspirasi). Dan parahnya lagi aku ga bisa bikin fic lucu di beberapa chapter lagi, hiks2… pada jago banget sih bikin fic lucu…

A/N : Endingnya gaje dan (mungkin) mengejutkan bagi para readers yang membaca ini (tentunya)

Discaimer : Saint Seiya tidak akan menjadi milikku, 4EVER !!!!

* * *

**Treasure Of Heaven **

**(Chapter VII)**

**By : Miroku Kazami**

Masih di Kuil Ariesnya, Mu terus merenung dan berfikir dengan keras siapa yang tega – teganya menculik Kanon dan menyiksa ia secara sadis.

"Kalau ia memang mengenal Shaka, motif apa yang ia gunakan dengan menculik Kanon ?"

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

Sunyi…

Tidak ada yang membalas perkataannya di sana, lalu saint berambut ungu itu pun beranjak berdiri di kuil itu dan memutuskan untuk mencari Shaka terlebih dahulu, sekaligus memanggil gold saints yang lain, kalau ia bertemu dengan gold saints yang lain disana.

*****

Ia melewati beberepa kuil teman – temannya yang diantaranya kuil Taurus milik Aldebaran,

"Alde,"

Siiing…

"Aldebaran…." Panggil Mu dengan nada agak tinggi sedikit,

Siiiiiiinggg…..

"WOI ALDEBABOOOOOOONN!!!!" panggil Mu dengan nada (tingkat)** Hyper Mega**, sehingga menimbulkan getaran hebat (walaupun hanya sesaat) dan …

Dinding – dinding di kuil Taurus yang tidak berdosa (?) itu menyisakan retak – retak yang memilukan. (??)

Siiiiiiiiinnngggg……… (lagi)

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari **Aldebabon, **eh maksud saya Aldebaran (maaf ya Aldebaran), melainkan angin sepoi – sepoi yang menjawabnya,

"Hu-uh… kok si babon tiu ga ngejawab gua sih, uhuk – uhuk, mana suara gua serek banget lagi, uhuk – uhuk…"

Merasa usahanya sia – sia, ia melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Shaka dan gold saints yang lain di setiap kuil yang ia lewati,

"SAGAAAAA!!!!"

Gruduk gruduk gruduk… (suara getaran loh), lalu

Siiiiing………

"DE-EEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!"

Gruduk gruduk gruduk…, lalu

Siiiiiing…………… (juga)

"AI-OL-LI~AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Gruduk gruduk gruduk…, lalu

Siiiiiing……………(sama saja dengan kuil yang sebelumnya)

BRUWAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Mu pun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke dinding keramat di kuil Leo, alhasil, kepalanya pun membenjol ke depan cukup parah, ditambah lagi suara emasnya, (hah?) divonis (oleh ia sendiri) hilang sementara, karena terus-terusan berteriak.

"Daripada frustasi di sini mendingan langsung ke kuilnya Shaka deh…" kata Mu lirih.

Mu berusaha lari secepat mungkin ke kuil Virgo, meski sebenarnya ia sudah kehabisan nafas.

****

Betapa terkejutnya Mu begitu melihat para "korbannya" Shaka tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Para "korban" yang tidak ditemani Shaka yaitu, Kiki dan Camus tergeletak dengan mata melotot (?) Aiolia yang berpelukan dengan Aiolos (??), dan Aprho dengan wajah gajenya (???), juga DM yang kepalanya benjol depan belakang (????).

"Apa yang Shaka lakukan kepada mereka, mengapa mereka dibius olehnya ? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini ?"

Kali ini Mu benar – benar merasa dibuat bingung oleh Shaka, jika memang ingin mengumpulkan barang – barang beharga milik masing – masing gold saints, mengapa para gold saints yang tergeletak itu dibius langsung oleh Shaka ? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Shaka, intinya ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Shaka untuk menyelamatkan Kanon.

"Lagipula, kemana ia sekarang biasanya kan ia selalu di si…"

Tiba – tiba, layar laptop itu hidup sendiri, Mu yang melihatnya, langsung menghampiri laptop tersebut.

"Inikah kuil Poseidon, mengapa tempatnya gelap sekali ?"

KANOOOOOON !!!!

KAK SAGAAAAAA!!!!!

"!!!!"

Merasakan perasaan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Mu pun langsung memanggil Saga dan Kanon yang sesaat berteriak di kuil Poseidon di situ.

"SAGA, KANON, KALIAN BAIK – BAIK SAJA DI SITU ?"

_Khu khu khu khu khu…_

"!!!!" Mu langsung melotot melihat laptop tersebut,

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka ?"

_"Khu khu khu khu khu khu…._

_Aries Mu,_

_Kau juga terlibat dalam permainan ini selain Virgo Shaka,_

_Permainan yang menguji kesetiaan persahabatan kalian, para gold saint"_

"MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI, LAGIPULA SIAPA KAU INI SEBENARNYA?!" jawab Mu dengan nada emosi,

_"Khu khu khu khu khu…._

_Aries Mu,_

_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku ini,_

_Lagipula,_

_Sekarang ini…_

_Virgo Shaka sudah kukirim di dunia setan,_

_Beberapa saat,_

_Sebelum kau mengunjungi tempat ini,_

_Khu khu khu khu…"_

"APA ? UUUGH... SIAL!!!"

Emosi Mu benar – benar memuncak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pencuri itu telah mengirim Shaka ke dunia setan. Ia benar – benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

_"Datanglah ke sini,_

_Bersama para saint yang lain, _

_Jika kau tidak ingin,_

_Melihat kembaran ini menjadi mayat,_

_Dan Virgo Shaka,_

_Akan selama-lamanya hidup di dunia setan,_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"_

"HEI, KAU TUNGGU DULU…"

Layar laptop itu mati. Suasana kembali hening, ia pun memanggil Shaka yang kini yang sedang berada di dunia setan, dengan cosmonya,

"Shaka, Shaka apa kau dapat mendengarku?"

Ia merasakan cosmo Shaka melemah yang berusaha dikuatkan,

"Mu… ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu, aku sudah tahu siapa yang menculik Kanon dan menawan Saga di kuil Poseidon…"

"Kau tahu siapa penculiknya, katakan kepadaku Shaka, siapa orang itu…"

"Orang itu adalah… Salah satu dari Bronze Saints..."

Bersambung...

* * *

Ehehehehe… Mu juga terlibat dalam hal ini selain Shaka dan, salah satu dari bronze saints lah pelakunya, huhuhuhu… Ini semakin membingungkan, bukan ? Kira – kira siapa yah nama bronze saints tersebut ?

Selanjutnya, aku mau nge-tag… : Saint Chimaira Kari, hehehe… Caiyou yah Kari-san ^_^

Yang blom kena tag : Urja Shannan / Itifal / Venus 07 / Pichi-Dichi


	8. Chapter 8

**Kari **: krik.. krik.. krik.. padahal baru selesai sidang.. mau guling2 dulu.. eh, malah kena tag w... hoehehehehe... btw.. kenapa ceritanya jadi rumit gini... =_="

Buat yang sekarang bakal kubikin angst.. Mungkin jarang ada humornya, maka dari itu kuminta maap, maap, maap, maap dan jangan pada bosen bacanya ya!! XD

**Disclaimer : **

Saint'holic : Bang Kurumada Masami!!! Bang!! Adek2mu pinjem anak2mu bentar ya.. cuma buat disuruh beli nasi goreng di restoran padang di depan...

Bang Kur : Sok aje!! Ga dipake kok!! Beliin cumi satu biji sekalian ye, buat Abang!!

Saint'holic : Yo'i Bang!!!

---

**Chapter 8**

By Saint-Chimaira no Kari

---

Dari empat jam yang ditetapkan, sudah 2 kali laptop milik Kanon menyala, berarti sudah 2 jam berlalu. Waktu semakin sempit, dan Shaka belum berhasil mengumpulkan semua benda berharga milik teman-temannya. Tapi kini yang menatap laptop bukanlah Shaka, tapi Mu yang kini berada di kuil Virgo yang sedang kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Bronze Saint??? Apa maksudmu? Shakaaa!!!" Mu berteriak memanggil Shaka dengan cosmo lemahnya, dan teriakan itu tidak penah terbalas, karena ternyata hubungan telepati antara Mu dan Shaka juga terputus tiba-tiba.

//Bronze Saint???// pikir Mu. Ia berusaha menyalakan kembali laptop milik Kanon dan mencari cara agar Yo! Messanger itu terbuka lagi. Untungnya Mu masih sadar teknologi, sehingga ia bisa menyalakannya dengan mudah. Maklum, sekarang ngurus keuangan Sanctuary sudah ada programnya sendiri, jadinya Mu ga perlu ngitung secara manual yang tentu saja memakan waktu banyak.

Namun Mu yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengutak-atik dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghubungkan dia dengan Kanon dan Saga di sana, tapi yang ia dapat adalah nihil. Layanan Yo! Messangernya terhenti, seperti terkunci dari sananya.

//Semua ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mengerti satu permasalahan pun juga..// pikir Mu lagi.

"Ini network connectionnya gimana sih?? Hotspotnya ngadat kali ya??" pikir Mu dengan panik. Tiba-tiba laptopnya mati lagi, memunculkan kegelapan pekat pada layarnya.

"Ngapain Mu?"

Suara itu membuat Mu menoleh ke belakang sambil menahan nafasnya. Sesosok saint dengan balutan kain putih sekujur tubuhnya berdiri di belakang Mu. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang tergerai disinari sinar matahari sore yang berwarna jingga. Dia adalah seorang manusia yang mendekati dewa...

"Shaka?" Mu kembali terpana. Ia menatap kembali layar gelap pada laptop, lalu kembali menatap sesosok 'Shaka' di depannya. Mu langsung berdiri sigap, memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan 'Shaka' di depannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Mu?" tanya Shaka dengan nada tenang, tapi terasa mengancam.

//Bukannya Shaka sudah dikirim ke dunia setan atau apapun lah itu?? Siapa yang ada di depanku sekarang??// Mu semakin panik. Ia mundur perlahan sambil tetap siaga dengan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kamu siapa?? Kamu bukan Shaka!! Tunjukkan wujud aslimu sekarang juga!!" bentak Mu. Mu yang selama ini tidak pernah membentak, kini terlihat panik. Sudah banyak masalah yang muncul hari ini, dan semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir aku bukan diriku? Kenapa kamu, Mu?" tanya Shaka bingung, berusaha mendekati Mu.

"Jangan bergerak!! Pasti kamu salah satu Bronze Saint! Hebat juga kalian, membuat masalah begini besar!" bentaknya lagi.

"Bronze Saint?" Shaka semakin bingung

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau yang menculik Saga dan Kanon kan?? Laptop itu yang bilang!!"

"Saga ikut diculik?" Shaka yang tadi diam pada tempatnya bergegas lari menuju laptop yang mati. Mu hanya menyingkir sambil tetap waspada. Ia hanya memandang sang 'Shaka' yang berusaha menyalakan laptop dengan susah payah. Shaka berusaha menekan-nekan tombolnya walau tau apa yang ia lakukan akan percuma. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu dengan peralatan duniawi yang satu ini. "Apa laptop ini sudah menyala lagi, Mu?? Apa yang dia katakan?? Apa maksudmu Saga ikut diculik?? Mu, jawab!!" Shaka kembali menoleh Mu yang masih siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Laptop itu bilang bahwa Shaka sudah dikirim ke dunia setan. Aku tadi sudah berusaha untuk memanggil dan merasakan cosmo Shaka..."

"Tentu saja tadi aku juga merasakan cosmo-mu, Mu, tapi cosmo-mu putus saat aku hendak menghubungimu kembali"

"Cosmo Shaka sangat lemah! Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali cosmo sesama Gold Saint!!"

"Tentu saja cosmo-ku lemah!! Dari tadi aku turun naik tangga sanctuary hanya untuk mencari barang berharga milik kalian! Bagaimana bisa cosmo-ku tetap kuat seperti biasa?? Semua kejadian ini menguras tenagaku"

"Bohong!! Siapa kamu!!" tanyanya panik.

*PLAK!!*

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus saint Aries itu, membuat pipinya yang seputih salju kini terlihat mulai memerah. Kini Shaka berdiri menghadap Mu, meraih bahu sang Aries dan mencengkramnya kuat. Mu terbelalak kaget dan menatap sang Virgo di hadapannya, dan ia hanya bisa diam, takut bergerak kalau-kalau 'Shaka' yang ini akan langsung membunuhnya.

"Kau, panik, Mu.. Kau yang biasanya berpikir jernih, masa bisa tertipu dengan hal konyol macam begini?? Pantas saja kalau kau diperalat mentah-mentah oleh manusia laknat di belakang laptop itu" Shaka berkata dengan hati-hati, berharap agar temannya sesama Gold Saint ini percaya padanya.

Mu tetap diam sambil memegang pipinya, menahan napas dan masih takut untuk bergerak.

"Tanyakan padaku apapun yang membuatmu percaya padaku, Mu!! Apapun yang tidak diketahui si penculik itu" kata Shaka lagi seraya mengguncang tubuh Mu.

Mu masih tetap terdiam kaku..

//Kalau ini jebakan, tidak mungkin Shaka yang palsu akan memberikan pertanyaan bodoh untuk mempersulit dirinya// pikir Mu matang-matang. Ia kemudian terpikir satu pertanyaan yang hanya para Gold Saint tau jawabannya.

"Eng..." akhirnya ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Mu.

"Apa?"

"Apa panggilan dari Gold Saint lain buatmu...?" tanya Mu hati-hati

Shaka diam sejenak. Dahinya berkerut, dan mukanya mulai merah.

//ini kayaknya Shaka yang asli deh..//

Shaka melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Mu, kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai marmer yang dingin.

//tinggal nunggu jawaban dia aja..//

"Khu..khu..khu..khu...... Pertanyaan bodoh...." tawa aneh keluar dari mulut Shaka. Mu dengan sigap langsung memasang kembali kuda-kudanya, siap melancarkan serangan atas 'Shaka' yang satu ini.

"Gue tau!!! INSPEKTUR VIJAY KAN!!!! ATO SHAKA LAKA BOOM-BOOM!!! Puas lo!! Malu tau, jawabnya!!!" kata Shaka menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Mu pun mempermainkannya. Ia hanya tidak mau mengakui sebutan para Gold Saint lain atas dirinya.

Otot-otot tegang Mu langsung mengendur. Ia kini bisa tertawa karena memang Shaka yang asli yang berada di depannya.

"Sori, Shak.. emang tadi aku panik banget saat laptop itu nyala. Apalagi orang disana emang ngancem nyulik Saga dan lain2. Terang aja aku jadi curiga sama kamu. Sori ya.." kata Mu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shaka dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tadi lagi di WC, pusing mikirin ni kejadian ga selesai-selesai.. rasanya kepalaku mau pecah" tambahnya lagi.

Mu diam sejenak, menunggu apapun yang keluar dari mulut Shaka dengan sabar. Ia juga harus menanyakan kenapa anak murid kesayangannya berada di kuil Virgo dalam keadaan tidak sadar, padahal 2 jam yang lalu ia masih berlari dengan bebas. Kaki yang kecil itu datang ke kuil ini hanya untuk memberikan sweater bagi Shaka yang akan pulang ke negaranya atas suruhannya. Masa... jangan-jangan...

"Tolong ceritakan, Mu.. benda persegi itu ngomong apa aja.." tanya Shaka lemas. Ia pun memilih untuk terjatuh pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Mu ikut duduk di hadapan Shaka dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Kau diinterupsi, Mu" kata Shaka sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang kini mulai merasa migrain. "Cosmo-ku yang mulai melemah ini jadi gampang diinterupsi oleh penculik gila itu. Belum lagi kau yang ikut panik jadi gampang dimanfaatkan. Ia pasti merasa menemukan titik lemah kita agar kita terpecah belah. Maaf, aku membuat masalah ini makin sulit, Mu" lanjutnya dengan nada lemah.

"Yang aku bingung, dia bilang bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu dari Bronze Saint, tentu saja, aku tidak percaya"

//Siapapun penculiknya, nanti pasti akan kubacakan kitab buddha 1 paket khusus di depan gendang telinganya, biar dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan// gumam Shaka sambil terus mengurut pelipisnya.

"Dan Guru Shion memerintahkan kita semua baik Bronze sampai Gold semua menghadapnya. Jadi mungkin saja yang tidak datang adalah pelakunya bukan?" tambahnya.

"Pope Shion menyuruh kita menghadap?"

"Ya" jawab Mu singkat

Shaka merasa ia tidak punya waktu banyak. Tidak sampai sejam lagi laptop itu akan berbunyi, dan tidak sampai dua jam lagi Kanon dan Saga akan kehilangan nyawanya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Mu memang benar. Bronze Saint yang tidak datang mungkin adalah pelakunya, tapi tidak mungkin segampang itu. Si penculik ini bukanlah orang bodoh. Kini yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah bergegas dan menyembunyikan kejadian ini dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak mungkin ia punya waktu untuk mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan berjalan menuju kediaman pope di atas bukit.

"Kau sudah bilang pada teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Shaka datar.

"Tidak... aku belum bertemu siapapun selama perjalanan kemari, makanya aku berencana untuk terus naik ke atas. Kalau saja laptop itu tidak menyala..."

Shaka mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Mu menghentikan kalimatnya. Mu terdiam dan menatap Shaka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mu. Kau teman yang baik" Shaka membuka matanya dan menatap Mu lembut, membuat tubuhnya langsung jatuh dan tergeletak di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Mu bahkan belum sempat menanyakan mengapa Kiki ada di kuil Virgo dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan kini gurunya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Shaka!!!!??"

Satu orang lagi yang menginterupsi kejadian ini....

------------------------------ (anggap aja ini iklan)

Shaka membopong tubuh Mu dan membaringkannya di sofa, jauh dari korban-korbannya yang lain. Tentu saja, karena Ia merasa Mu bukanlah barang berharga dari salah satu Gold Saint, namun karena ia tidak tega Mu memasuki drama ini terlalu jauh, ia akhirnya membuat Mu tidak sadar.

//Dalam mimpinya ia tidak perlu memikirkan segala kesulitan ini..// gumamnya seraya mengelus rambut Mu yang lembut sambil melihat wajah tidurnya yang polos.

"Shaka!!!!??"

Shaka kembali menoleh, berusaha menutupi para korbannya di belakang punggungnya, tapi tentu saja tidak akan tertutupi, dan 6 kepala itu tetap muncul di balik punggungnya yang kecil.

"Shaka kamu disit.." ucapan lelaki itu terhenti. Tentu saja, sebab pemandangan yang ada di kamar itu pasti bukanlah pemandangan yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Camus!!!!" seorang scorpio Milo mengenali sesosok lelaki berambut hijau yang sedang terkapar di belakang punggung Shaka, dan ia berlari mendekatinya tanpa menghiraukan Sang Virgo, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sahabatnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Camus!! Bangun!!! Kenapa kamu!! Camus!!!" teriak Milo berusaha membangunkan Camus.

"Milo, ada apa??" Capricorn Shura mendongak di balik pintu kamar Shaka yang besar, ikut terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat si pemuda Scorpio tadi.

//Ternyata yang menginterupsi bukan hanya satu...// pikir Shaka.

Shaka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang Milo di depannya yang masih berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya. Sementara Shura berjalan pelan mendekati Milo.

//Haruskah nasib mereka berakhir seperti Mu? Haruskah aku juga membuat mereka pingsan agar tidak menggangguku??// Shaka merasa matanya panas. Ia sudah ingin menangis dan ia tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia harus tetap tegar menghadapi ini semua.

"Shaka!! Kenapa jadi begini!! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Camus??" Milo menunjukkan wajah marahnya. Ia hanya menatap Shaka lekat-lekat menunggu jawaban.

//Tentu saja tatapan marah itu ditujukan untukku.. Aku manusia menjijikan..//

"Shakaaa!!!!" teriak Milo penuh emosi. Ia kini mencengkram baju Shaka, bersiap untuk memukulnya. Namun Shaka tetap diam.

//Pukul aku, Milo.. aku patut menerimanya.. aku telah mengambil harta berhargamu..//

"Tunggu, Milo!!" Shura menghadang tinju Milo yang akan dilancarkan pada Shaka

"Jangan ganggu aku, Shura!! Camus!! Camus di..!!"

"Jangan terbawa emosi, Milo! Shaka pasti punya tujuan di balik ini semua!!" sergahnya "Lagian bukan hanya Camus. Sampai-sampai aku juga melihat Deathmask dan Mu disini, juga Kiki. Shaka pasti tidak akan berbuat ini tanpa alasan bukan??"

"Ugh..." desah Milo bingung. Akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkramannya, namun masih gelisah dan menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut tangan kanan dewa itu.

//Buddha maha penolong// pikir Shaka. Di saat seperti ini masih ada orang yang bisa berpikir dengan logis.

"Bisa kamu jawab, Shaka.. apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Shura dengan pelan

Shaka masih diam seribu bahasa, berusaha membetulkan balutan kain putihnya yang lecek karena dicengkram oleh Milo.

"Kami mohon.." pinta Shura. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Pasti..

//Oh, dewa.. tolong aku..// Shaka berusaha membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Ia diam sejenak dan menenangkan diri, sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan jawaban yang ditunggu oleh dua pemuda di depannya.

"Karena Camus..." kata-katanya terhenti. Milo memandang Shaka dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Shaka menjadi semakin tidak tega untuk memberitahukannya.

"Karena Camus adalah harta berharga bagi Milo" lanjutnya. Milo sempat kaget sejenak, tapi ia tetap diam dan mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan fisik dari Milo, Shaka melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Begitu juga dengan Aiolia dan Aiolos, Kanon dan Saga, DM dan Aphrodite. Mereka saling menyayangi, Mu mencintai Kiki sebagai muridnya, namun Mu sudah ikut campur terlalu banyak.. maka ia kubuat pingsan agar tidak mengganggu"

"Maksudmu.. mereka adalah harta berharga bagi satu sama lainnya??" tanya Shura

"Begitulah.." jawab Shaka datar. "Dan ini sudah pasti, aku tidak menyangsikannya"

Milo tertunduk dengan tangan masih terkepal, gemeretak giginya terdengar tanda ia menahan amarah. Shaka memberanikan diri mendekati Milo dan bertanya padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Milo.. tapi aku menyangsikan kau adalah harta berharga untuk Camus.."

*BUUAAAK!!!!*

Tinju keras mendarat di pipi Shaka. Saint Virgo itu terlempar keras ke lantai marmer di bawahnya. Dua tetes darah segar meluncur dari sisi kanan mulutnya, dan ia sempat pusing sesaat.

"Milo!!! Woi!! Milo!! Tahan!!" Shura berusaha menghentikan Milo namun Milo kembali mencengkram baju Shaka. Di belakangnya Shura berusaha menahan tangan Milo agar kejadian ini tidak berbuntut panjang.

"Aku juga tau aku bukan harta berharga bagi dia!! Aku tau dia punya yang lebih spesial dari aku!! Tapi bukan berarti kamu harus mengambilnya untuk mengganti Kanon kan!!!?" tanya Milo emosi

"Tapi nyawa Kanon dalam bahaya! Dan Saga ikut diculik!" Shaka berusaha menjelaskan

"Aku lebih baik kehilangan mereka berdua daripada kehilangan Camus!!"

"Milo!!!" Shaka membuka matanya. Milo terhenti sejenak, begitu juga dengan Shura yang di belakangnya. Mereka kira mereka akan berakhir seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tapi sepertinya Shaka tidak menggunakan jurus mautnya untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti sekali Milo.." Shaka menatap Milo dan menggenggam tangan Milo yang masih mencengkramnya. "Aku juga merasa jijik pada diriku karena harus melakukan dosa ini, tapi tidak ada jalan lain"

Mereka berdua masih tetap menatap Shaka lekat dan diam tanpa kata. Milo merasa peluh membasuh pelipisnya. Padahal ia sedang dalam posisi menguntungkan, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya?? Ingin sekali ia menonjok lagi pemuda yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Aku akan meminjam Camus untuk sementara, dan aku bersumpah untuk mengembalikannya padamu dalam keadaan hidup"

"Heh.. Kamu berani bersumpah, Shaka??" tanya Milo mengejek, tapi tetap dengan perasaan takut. "Apa yang terjadi kalau kau melanggar sumpahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Shaka diam tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Milo

"...."

"Bunuh aku" kata Shaka dengan nada serius

Milo dan Shura melonjak kaget. Seorang Virgo Shaka berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menukar harta berharga orang lain?

"Shaka.. ini bukan permainan.. Kamu pasti bercanda.." Shura mencoba untuk memprotes.

"Aku serius!" potongnya lagi. Milo hanya bisa diam. Tangannya mulai kaku dan terasa dingin "Permainan ini sudah dimulai dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan Kanon, serta para Gold Saint lain. Kalau aku tidak dapat mengembalikan mereka dalam keadaan hidup, bunuh aku, Milo" pinta Shaka. Suaranya berusaha tetap tegar namun getarannya menunjukkan bahwa Shaka juga manusia biasa. Ia takut menghadapi ini semua. Matanya kembali terasa panas, serasa air mata akan jatuh di pipinya, namun Shaka berusaha keras menahannya.

"Ugh..." Milo menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sang Scorpio itu. Kali ini ia mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi sang Virgo.

"Manusia bodoh!!! Kamu pikir apa guna kami hah!!!" teriak Milo memaki

"Tapi, Milo.. ini tanggung jawabku.."

"Itu karena kamu pikir seperti itu!!Apa kamu pikir kami ini cuma pajangan!!! Kami ini teman-temanmu tau!!!" Milo mendorong Shaka ke lantai, tapi tentu saja hanya dorongan biasa karena tangannya masih ditahan oleh Shura dengan kuat. Shaka bahkan tidak merasakan dinginnya marmer karena didominasi sakit di pipi kanannya.

Rasa panas yang dari tadi mengganggu kini keluar dengan deras dari ujung matanya. Air mata perlahan keluar, dan Shaka mulai menangis

//Oh, dewa.. apa ini jalan yang kau tunjukkan untukku??// pikirnya sambil menahan air matanya.

"Bagaimana kami tidak percaya padamu, Shaka!! Kamu sudah bertahun-tahun jadi teman kami!! Kamu tidak perlu bersumpah!!" pekik Milo lagi.

"Shaka.. biarkan kami membantumu. Kami percaya padamu" Shura mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Shaka kembali berdiri. Ia hanya terdiam dan menerima uluran tangan Shura, sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Shaka menatap Milo yang kini juga menangis atas semua kejadian ini.

"Aku percaya kamu bakal ngembaliin Camus dalam keadaan hidup!! Jadi tolong ikutsertakan aku buat nolongin temen2 kita yang lain!!" kata Milo dengan suara terbata-bata karena menahan tangis

Shaka tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Milo, berusaha menenangkannya. Di punggungnya pula, bersandar tangan Shura yang menenangkan mereka berdua.

//Aku tidak sendirian, makhluk licik.. teman-temanku ada disini untuk aku dan untuk para Saint yang lainnya// mata Shaka terbakar api amarah. Ia ingin sekali menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Ia ingin kembali pulang ke negaranya dan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ia ingin hidup bahagia di dunia ini bersama saudara dan teman-temannya, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan halangan ini mengubah rencana hidupnya.

Setelah pertempuran mereka mereda, Shaka melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sang Scorpio dengan senyum dan kembali bertanya.

"Boleh aku tau apa yang terpenting untuk Aquarius Camus, Milo...?" tanya Shaka hati-hati.

Milo menatap lantai dengan gelisah. Shaka tau ia berusaha menetapkan hatinya untuk memberikan jawaban. Perlahan Milo menatap Shaka yang masih membuka matanya.

"Hyoga..." jawab Milo lirih. Shaka juga sudah menduganya, namun ia hanya mempertegas saja supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan. "Hyoga adalah harta berharga bagi Camus. Tidak mungkin salah." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Milo" Shaka kembali membelai rambut Milo. Milo hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Merasa aura ketegangan sudah mereda, akhirnya Shaka menceritakan segala permasalahannya pada mereka berdua, mulai dari laptop yang sejam sekali mati, tipuan yang bilang bahwa salah satu Bronze Saint pelakunya, Saga yang juga ikut tertangkap, sampai pope Shion yang memanggil semua Saint untuk menghadap kepadanya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang, Jay?" tanya Milo

"Ko manggilnya jadi Vijay lagi?" tanya Shaka dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Biar ga cape.. dari tadi cape sih.. marah-marah & nangis-nangis mulu" lanjut Shura kemudian.

"Lagian tadinya kita mau ke tempat Aiolos mau ngajakin dugem buat seneng-seneng, ee.. malah berakhir di sini deh.." tambah Milo lagi.

Shaka hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi celoteh dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Jadi, yang kita lakuin sekarang??" tanya Milo lagi mempertegas.

"Menangkap Hyoga tentunya.." jawab Shaka singkat.

Kini Milo tidak menjawab apapun. Dalam hatinya ia bertekad akan mengeluarkan maling busuk ini dari sarangnya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup, karena berani mempermainkan para Gold Saint, Saint tertinggi bagi dewi Athena.

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapan Camus di telpon. Hyoga menunggu di pintu gerbang Sanctuary untuk bertemu gurunya. Aku yakin sekarang ia masih menunggu di sana. Ini kebetulan yang bagus. Kita harus cepat sebelum semua terlambat" Shura bangun dari duduknya dan menuju arah pintu keluar kamar Shaka.

"Kamu nguping, ya, Shur??" tanya Milo

"Nggak.. cuma kedengeran aja kok.. soalnya tadinya aku juga mau ngajakin Camus dugem, tapi kayanya ga bisa...."

"Mati aja loe ngajakin Camus dugem!! Bisa-bisa kamu mati beku jadi boneka salju!" kata Milo sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Diem lu, kampret!" muka Shura merah menahan malu. Ia mencoba melempar guci-guci kecil pajangan Shaka ke arah Milo namun ditangkapnya dengan gemilang.

"Shura.." panggil Shaka tanpa mempedulikan guci yang dilempar oleh Shura.

//Benda-benda itu tidak berharga lagi untukku. Aku sudah menemukan hartaku yang tak ternilai harganya.//

"Yo? Kenapa??"

"Sebelum kita menemui Hyoga, boleh aku tau apa harta berhargamu??" tanya Shaka datar. "Boleh aku mengambilnya sekarang??"

Shura hanya tersenyum simpul dan menjawab tenang "Sayang sekali kamu ga bisa ngambil karena hartaku itu separuh jiwaku, Jay."

Langsung spontan Milo menyanyikan lagu Anang bagian reff-nya, dan Shura kembali melemparinya dengan guci.

"Bukan orangkah yang kamu cintai??" tanya Shaka lagi.

"Bukan.." jawabnya sambil menatap telapak tangannya. "Tapi tanganku.. Tanpa jurus excalibur ini aku bukan apa-apa. Bagiku, tangan ini lebih dari sekedar harta dan aku telah melatihnya bertahun-tahun untuk melindungi Athena."

"Jadi maksudmu tanganmu lebih penting dari Athena??" tanya Milo tidak percaya

"Yo'i.. Kalo ga ada tangan ini juga kan, Athena bakal mati.."

"Sadis lo, bro!! Gw pikir harta lo emang kaset-kaset reg(spasi)lawas itu" ujar Milo tidak percaya.

"Terus gimana aku ngambilnya? Boleh kupotong tanganmu??" tanya Shaka yang sekarang udah siap dengan piso di tangan.

"Caranya jangan gitu dooonk!!!!" Ntar kita ga bisa bantuin kamu!!" Shura menyembunyikan tangan kesayangannya di balik punggunggnya dan mundur perlahan, takut kalau-kalau piso di tangan Shaka meluncur mengenai dirinya.

"Hmm.." jawab Shaka datar. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan pisau masih dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil harta Shura dan membunuhnya, tapi kalau Shaka tidak mengambil tangannya, maka Kanon dan Saga tidak bisa bebas.

Shura yang sadar akan kegelisahan hati Shaka, kini mendekati dan menepuk pundaknya. Shaka yang kaget mendongak menatap Shura.

"Tenang aja, Jay! Daripada aku kehilangan satu tanganku, lebih baik aku serahin seluruh nyawaku."

"Tapi kamu bisa mati.." tanya Shaka dengan bingung.

"Untuk itulah kita saling membantu, bukan?? Karena aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melindungi kita semua, dan kamu akan melindungi hartaku, Jay. Itu pasti" Shakayang mendengar pernyataan Shura kini diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Milo hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shura

"Karena itu, aku akan ikut sampai akhir. Sampai bertemu si maling sialan itu, dan tentunya dalam keadaan hidup" Shura mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapnya sejenak, kemudian membukanya dan mengulurkannya di depan Shaka. Milo pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sekarang kita harus menemui Hyoga, kita tidak punya waktu lagi" seru Milo dengan santai. "Tapi tolong letakkan dulu pisonya.. serem nih.."

//Inikah persahabatan..?// gumam Shaka. Entah kenapa air matanya kembali menetes, dan rasa hangat jatuh membanjiri pipinya.

"Ya" jawab Shaka dengan senyum sambil meraih tangan kedua temannya.

------------------------------ (anggap aja iklan lagi)

Ketiga saint ini berlari menuruni tangga Sanctuary dengan cepat, karena mereka tau sebentar lagi laptop Kanon akan berbunyi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat sosok Hyoga sendirian menunggu Camus yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemui muridnya. Dengan sigap Shaka menghentikan langkahnya dan teman-temannya, bersembunyi di balik pilar istana Aries untuk melaksanakan drama mereka.

"Kenapa Guru lama sekali?? Rasanya, aku tepat waktu.." Hyoga bergumam sendirian sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia gelisah mondar-mandir di bawah pintu gerbang Sanctuary karena gurunya tidak kunjung datang. Matanya menangkap 3 sosok lelaki yang menuruni tangga dengan sikap gagah. Shaka berjalan paling belakang, menghindari Hyoga menyadari memar di pipi yang masih segar akibar ditonjok oleh Milo

"Wakz.. rupanya kalian bertiga ada disini.." ujar Hyoga dengan senyum

//Kasihan sekali anak ini.. dia tidak tahu hal apa yang menanti di depan matanya//

"Yo, Hyoga! Lagi ngapain?" tanya Shura santai.

"Lagi nungguin guru Camus, tapi dari tadi dia ga dateng-dateng. Sibuk kali ya??" Hyuga menggaruk kepalanya dan berusaha mencari sosok gurunya di antara tangga dan kuil sanctuary yang menjulang tinggi, namun ia tidak menemukan satu orangpun selain mereka bertiga.

"Kamu sendirian, Hyoga? Mana teman-teman Bronze Saintmu yang lain??" tanya Milo memancing jawaban Hyoga dan dengan nada riang agar tidak dicurigai.

"Aku sendirian. Yang lainnya ga tau. Seiya bilangnya mau ke pasar ikan sama Shiryu. Shun sama Ikki juga lagi duaan ga tau kemana.. yang pasti semuanya ada di kota Athens, soalnya Athena bilang ada hal penting yang mau diomongin" jawab Hyoga dengan ringan.

"Wah begitu ya.. sayang sekali.. padahal aku juga ingin bertemu kalian secara full team. Hahahaha" Milo tertawa sambil mendekati Hyoga. Hyoga yang polos dengan begonya ikut ketawa aja, sampai pukulan telak Milo mendarat di perutnya dan membuat Hyoga pingsan seketika.

"Kita dapat satu lagi, Shaka.." ujar Milo melirik Shaka yang masih berdiri tegak dekat pintu gerbang Sanctuary.

"Terima kasih, kawan-kawan.." Shaka membalas dengan penuh senyum. Namun dalam hatinya, ia agak sedikit gelisah.

//Kenapa semudah ini menangkap Hyoga?? Apa ini jebakan??// pikiran buruk menerpa batin Shaka, takut kalau-kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang" ajak Shura

Untungnya tidak ada orang lain yang melihat pergerakan mereka. Selesai mengamati keadaan sekitar dan dipastikan aman, mereka berteleport ke istana Virgo dan membaringkan tubuh Hyoga di samping gurunya.

"Sekarang tinggal harta Aldebaran dan Roushi" Shura menghitung perolehan sementara korban-korban mereka, termasuk menghitung dirinya.

//Juga harta berhargaku// gumam Shaka menimpali //tapi itu bisa menyusul. Aku tidak akan memberikannya walau harus ditukar dengan nyawaku//

"Kita ke Aldebaran dulu" perintah Shaka pada Shura. Shura hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

Mereka menunggu Milo yang masih berdiri mematung di samping kepala Camus dan Hyoga. Milo membelai rambut Camus dan mengecup keningnya. Tanpa menunjukkan wajah cemas dan sedih, ia berbalik meninggalkan harta kesayangannya dan berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Shaka dan Shura.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Milo kemudian. Nada marah masih terasa dalam suaranya yang rendah.

//Biasanya ia riang gembira bersama sahabatnya, namun sekarang...// Shaka berusaha menghentikan pikiran buruknya. Ia diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan kamarnya.

//Oh, dewa... maafkanlah aku...aku manusia hina...//

Mereka melaju mencari Aldebaran yang tidak ada di istananya, dan ini akan cukup memakan waktu bagi mereka. Sementara Pope Shion ditemani dengan Dohko yang berada di istana kebesarannya gelisah karena titahnya pada Mu tidak kunjung juga dilaksanakan. Sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka harus bergerak cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

------------------------------ **TBC** (Tidak Buka Cabang)

Pembaca : KENAPA JADI ANGST LAGI!!!!!

Kari : KAN TADI AKU UDAH MINTA MAAAAF!!!!!

Pembaca : Iya, tapi cape nih, bacanya!!! Mana panjang lagi!!!

Kari : Efek nungguin pengumuman nilai sidang sih... jadi gini.. maaf ya kawan2 =__=".... maap kalo kepanjangan.. kebanyangan dramanya XD

Bang Kur : Oooooi!!!! Cuminya udah belooon?????? Ko ga dateng-dateeeeeeng?????

Btw, sekalian Met Natal & Taun Baru ya XDDDD!! Semoga Saint Holic tetap jaya dan bisa terus berkembang!!!! Myowahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

**I tag :** **Urja!!** Pang'gawekeun ni panpik!!! Nu Alus yeee!!!

**Tag to Go :**

**Pichi-Dichi / Venus 07 / Itifal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: Urja Shannan**

**Listening to: Jay Chou-fearless**

**AN: maaf kelamaan... =A=**

* * *

"ALDEBARAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Teriakan yang mengguncang seantero jagat bumi Athens itu berkumandang dengan kerasnya. Shura, aka Capricorn Shura, gold saint terhormat dan bergengsi dari kuil kesepuluh berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya plus teleport mengejar… Taurus Aldebaran…

"KENAPA LARI, WOOOI!"

Sang korban yang dikejar-kejar menoleh singkat sebelum balas berteriak. "SEBUTIN SATU AJA, ORANG YANG GAK LARI DARI KIBASAN EXCALIBUR! ADA? NGGAK KAN??!" ujar sang Taurus yang makin tancap aja larinya. Gold saint berbadan besar itu nggak habis pikir, kenapa seniornya itu bernapsu menghabisinya seusai ngobrol singkat seputar 'harta berharga' miliknya…

_**15 menit yang lalu…**_

"Alde, saat ini apa yang paling berarti bagimu?"

Kerjap kerjap bingung, mata Alde memandang sang senior yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Alde pun serta merta mengisyaratkan anak-anak Rodorio yang sedang dilatihnya bermain sepak bola itu untuk berhenti. Dengan gembira bocah-bocah itu pergi ke arah kota Rodorio setelah pamit padanya.

"Ada apa nih Shura? Kalo soal barang berharga yang diminta Shaka, aku kan udah nyerahin koleksi merchandise bola kesayanganku?"

Shura mulai geli-geli basah alias gelisah. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang paling berharga bagimu Alde." Mata Shura memandang Alde dengan serius. "Kumohon, nyawa teman kita bergantung pada hal ini…"

Alde termenung, ia menarik napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu apa yang paling berarti bagiku, Shura. Semuanya penting. Sanctuary, Athena, penduduk Rodorio, kalian, dan saint-saint yang kukenal… bagiku semuanya penting…" ujar sang Taurus dengan bijaknya.

Reaksi Shura dengan jawaban 'bijak' tersebut malah makin horror, mukanya yang pucat makin ijo terus berubah ke ungu.

…_Buset Aldeee, moso kita musti bawa juga itu orang-orang yang lu sebutin ke penculiknya Kanon? Ada berapa biji tuh?! Kurangin napa! Maruk banget!..._ gerutu Shura dalam hati. Emang Juniornya yang satu ini terkenal supel dan banyak teman, hatinya yang baik dan sifatnya yang kesatria membuat Taurus Aldebaran banyak dihormati dan disukai, gak cuma di antara para gold saint, tapi silver dan bronze juga ikut respek sama dia.

…_baik hati dan kesatria?..._ renung Shura sebelum kemudian sebersit insight menghantam kesadarannya. _Ini dia!_ Teriaknya dalam hati…

"Aku mengerti!"

Aldebaran terlonjak kaget, refleks karena perubahan tingkah seniornya yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Eh?"

…_sifat Aldebaran yang baik hati dan kesatria itulah barang berharga baginya, karena hal itulah yang menjadikan gold saint Taurus ini disukai oleh yang lain. Pantas saja Alde tidak bi__sa menyadarinya…_ pikir Shura.

"Taurus Aldebaran, ikutlah denganku!"

Si badan bongsor itu makin melongo. Pernyataan yang nampak seperti mengajak kencan itu, mendadak berubah imejnya jadi nuansa terror tatkala menyaksikan tangan Excalibur sang saint Capricorn terhunus ke arahnya.

…maksud hati membuat pingsan, apa daya korban keburu parno…

Dan satu-satunya jalan terlogis yang sewajarnya dilakukan Taurus Aldebaran saat itu adalah,… KABUR…

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

Atlantis. Benua eksotis dan fantastis di jaman keemasannya inilah tempat bertahtanya Poseidon sang dewa lautan. Setelah terlupakan dan terendam lautan entah berapa abad lamanya, tempat yang nilai historisnya tinggi, melampaui museum manapun di seluruh dunia ini kini menjadi tempat penyekapan bagi **kedua** Gold saint Gemini…

"SATU! PASTI CUMA SATU ORANG YANG AKAN JADI SANDERA, SEANDAINYA KAMU GAK KESINI, DASAR KAKAK BEGO!"

…ujar sandera pertama…

"APUAAA?! KAMU KIRA KENAPA AKU BELA-BELAIN KE SINI, ADIK BODOH?!

…balas sandera kedua…

"BERISIIIIIK! YEY-YEY PADA, NTU SANDERA! JAGA TINGKAH YEY! KALAU NGGAK EIK CEKEK YEY BERDUA!"

…lerai/ancam sang penculik…

"DIAAAAM, BANCI! KE LAUT AJA!"

…semprot sandera pertama dan kedua berbarengan…

"EIK AND YEY EMANG UDAH DI LAUT KALI!"

…sungut sang penculik gak mau kalah…

"KALO KE LAUT, KE LAUT! KE KALI, KE KALI! PILIH SALAH SATU, BANCI!"

…kecam sang kembar makin memanas…

"PILIH, PILIH. EMANG MULTIPLE CHOICE ANAK ES-DE?!"

…(pembicaraan di-cut karena makin gak penting)…

Dari cerita sebelumnya, telah dijelaskan bahwa Saga yang begitu mengkhawatirkan adiknya, tanpa menunggu terpenuhinya persyaratan yang telah diutarakan inspektur Vijay-singh aka Shaka, diam-diam langsung menuju ke tempat diduga kejadian perkara (TDKP), Atlantis.

Saga tiba dengan selamat dan segera menelusuri kontak batin adik kembarnya tersebut. Karena mereka kembar, mereka dapat terhubung satu sama lain tanpa perlu menggunakan seventh sense. Singkatnya, akhirnya Saga dapat menemukan tempat Kanon disekap. Namun sebelum sempat Saga membebaskan Kanon, tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin, tengkuk merinding, dan suara biola rusak berkumandang sebagai BGM. Perasaan Saga makin gak enak, merinding-merinding disko gitulah. BGM biola rusak itu pun berganti menjadi makin mencekam dengan dentuman-dentuman seperti yang dapat kita dengar di filem JAWS.

..._Oh, apakah itu?_ Batin sang mantan tiran Sanctuary itu khawatir. Ia pun menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion 60 detik (tanpa repetisi ala sinetron Tersanjung, tentunya)…dan, apa yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya kaget! Lewat deh adegan sadako keluar sumur, atau kuntilanak turun dari khayangan, sosok di hadapannya saat itu tiada menimbulkan perasaan lain selain horror yang teramat sangat… HORROR…

…_**itulah yang terjadi satu jam yang lalu, mari kita balik ke waktu sekarang…**_

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau penculik Kanon itu kamu! LIZARD MISTY!"

Desis Saga geram. Harga dirinya sebagai gold saint seolah rontok karena berhasil dipecundangi oleh seorang silver saint. "Kanon! Kamu juga, kok bisa-bisanya disandera sama banci jadi-jadian kayak gini?!" alihnya spontan.

Sang adik yang masih terbelenggu rantai dengan luka di sana-sini menatapnya kesal. "Ngaca dong Saga, kayak kamu enggak?!" sungutnya, gak terima disudutkan oleh kakak kembarnya. "Gw dichlorofom, macem filem james bond gitu… yah pingsanlah! Tahu-tahu udah dirantai gini." Matanya mendelik seusai menjelaskan.

"Emang lu sendiri bagaimana? Kok bisa ikutan ketangkep?"

Muka sang kakak sontak pucat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Kejadian sejam sebelumnya yang telah membuat dirinya trauma dan ingin dilupakannya itu, kini teringat kembali. Badannya terhuyung lemas dan tanpa sadar ia tertunduk suram. "Kumohon jangan tanyakan itu, Kanon. Kalau ingat hal itu, rasanya aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah…" isaknya tersedu di sudut sel.

Sekarang giliran sang adik yang pucat pasi. Serta merta ia memandang marah ke arah Misty. "BANCI BRENGSEK, KAU NODAI KAKAKKU?!"

**GUBRAKS!**

Saga dan Misty jatuh bersamaan…

"BUKAAAAAN! Bukan itu maksudku Kanon! Aku gak diapa-apain kok! Setidaknya bukan hal yang itu!!" sergah sang kakak, panas. Entah kenapa Gemini-kakak itu tetap enggan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, hal itu kontan saja memicu debat kusir ronde kedua di antara mereka. Dan, selagi saudara kembar itu berdebat, Misty hanya bisa melongo di pojokan.

Silver saint yang rupawan itu mulai sakit kepala. Seumur-umur ngejalanin misi orang jahat, baru kali ini dia gak sabar ngadepin korbannya. Metode culik-menculik pasal berapapun kayaknya gak ada yang mempan menangani sandera macam dua saudara kembar yang doyan berantem dan hobi berasumsi yang aneh-aneh. _Kayaknya aku dah mulai migren..._ pikirnya, tatkala merasakan ranah hemisfer kiri otaknya yang mulai terasa nyut-nyutan.

Mengkhawatirkan keadaan mentalnya, sang penculik tersebut pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk...

...mengungkap tujuan sebenarnya dari penculikan tersebut...

"Woi! Diem, yey berdua!"

Debat kedua kembar tersebut pun terhenti. Dua pasang mata yang identik itu fokus pada sosok rupawan nan elegan sang saint cicak. Puas dengan perhatian tersebut, dengan elegan, seolah ingin menambah efek dramatis kala itu, Misty berjalan perlahan bolak-balik layaknya antagonis kenamaan yang (emang) jarang muncul.

"Karena yey-yey pada gak bisa kondusif, eik terpaksa beberin maksud dan tujuan eik pada yey... berikut latar belakang dan identifikasi masalahnya..."

"STOP!"

Misty menghentikan langkahnya. Mata geram menatap ke arah gemini yang paling tua di hadapannya. "Apa lagi?!"

Saga melongok dari balik teralis, tak kalah geram. "Bisa gak, kata ganti orangnya yang diganti? Dari tadi aku gak mudeng-mudeng gara-gara 'yey' dan 'eik'—apalah itu! Yang normal napa?!"

Misty mengerang kesal. "Oke, oke! Biar kata, tuh ciri khas eik. Eik ngalah! Puas LOE?!" setelah melihat anggukan Saga, sang silver saint bersiap melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun belum sempat ia buka suara, kali ini giliran acungan tangan Kanon yang menginterupsinya. "Lama-lama gw daftarin kalian berdua di Famili 100! Apaan lagi ini, Kanon?!"

Kanon cemberut. "Kita gak perlu dijelasin tetek-bengeknya, macem skripsi aja. To de poin aja deh, lima menitan gitu?"

"Emang mie instant?!"

...(di-cut lagi karena gak nyambung dengan cerita)...

_**...silakan tunggu lima menit...**_

...INTINYA... berhubung kesel dipotong en direndahin mulu sama sanderanya sendiri, akhirnya silver saint kita yang cuantik bin ajaib tersebut benar-benar menjelaskan segala duduk perkara pidana dalam waktu lima menit. (an; masuk guiness book bisa tuh)

"Jadi, gitu ceritanya." Tutup Misty sambil setengah ngos-ngosan. Merocos serentetan kalimat dalam lima menit memang bukan hal mudah, tapi lebih tidak mudah lagi adalah untuk mencerna cerocosan instan tersebut.

Saint cicak itu masih harap-harap cemas mengamati kedua saint yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka dihadapannya—entah karena takjub mendengar cerocosan kilat Misty atau memang tidak memahami. Kanon yang pertama tersadar buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum ngacay. "Uhm, jadi...kamu nyulik kita en bikin rese gold saint karena kesumat gak banyak dapet kesempatan tampil di sanctuary arc, poseidon arc, sama hades arc????"

Misty mengangguk mantap. Memang itulah alasan pribadinya...

Saga yang sempet ngacay dikit, buru-buru ikutan nimbrung. "Terus... untuk melaksanakan niat itu kamu kirim petisi ke dewa-dewi Olympus yang anti bumi buat minta dukungan????"

Misty mengangguk lagi. Sekarang ini apa-apa emang kudu punya becking. Bisa koit dia kalau nekat melaksanakan niat kesumatnya sendirian. Benernya sih, dewa-dewi yang sirik sama pengikutnya Athena juga ikut memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Misalnya, Zeus dan Artemis yang memang karena dasar sayang sama Athena, Apollo yang gak ridho kalau-kalau adik tirinya married sama manusia, Hermes dan Aphrodite yang emang lagi iseng, Hera yang cemburu sama Athena, Ares yang lagi pingin main perang-perangan, Hades yang udah jelas alasannya, Poseidon yang lagi malas tapi dipaksa ikut sama dewa-dewi yang lain dan akhirnya terpaksa merelakan Atlantis jadi tempat penyekapan Saga sama Kanon, de-el-el...

"GAK MUNGKIN!!"

Sanggah si kembar bersamaan. Silver saint Misty hanya mendesah panjang _...Sudah Kuduga..._ pikirnya. Ia pun merogoh saku dari balik cloth yang dikenakannya, dan dikeluarkanlah...

...secarik kertas...

Dihadapkannya kertas itu pada kedua gemini tersebut.

Reaksinya? Kanon terbelalak, Saga melotot. Di atas kertas tersebut, yang ternyata adalah surat pernyataan, lengkap dengan daftar nama-nama dewa yang terlibat, berikut dengan...

"I...Ini?!"

"Tanda tangan... dewa?!"

Mata Saga yang melotot sudah nyaris lompat. Gimana nggak? Mungkin yang anda bayangkan kalau tanda tangan dewa itu berupa goresan yang elegan dan rapi-jali, bukannya;... tulisan cakar ayam, nama jelas, nama panggilan, nama beken, cap tiga jari, stempel dengan motif hello kitty, lipstik, mantra pelet, nomor SIM, nomor KTP, no akte lahir, dan lain-lain yang tidak akan pernah terpikirkan kalau seorang dewalah yang telah membubuhkannya.

Misty menelan ludah, maklum. Pertama kali liat petisinya ditandatangan dia juga kaget setengah mampus. Bahkan sempat meragukan jenjang karir para dewa-dewi Olympus tersebut. Pasalnya, masak iya sih (ambil contoh) tulisan cakar ayam dan bebek break-dance, yang kalo di TK aja gak lulus bisa jadi dewa? Mana ada yang buta huruf, sampai-sampai cuma bisa cap tiga jari pulak. Amit-amit kalo Athena juga gitu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Athena...

"By the way, sebenarnya yang mengusulkan penculikan ini juga Athena lho..."

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, wajah kedua saudara kembar tersebut berubah marah. Dan sebelum sempat mereka menyanggahnya, silver saint rupawan itu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tenang. "Kalian perlu tahu. Athena merencanakan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan."

"Apa maksudmu?" bibir Saga bergetar menahan marah. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai semua perkataan Misty, namun wajah silver saint yang mendadak serius semakin menambah keraguan dalam hatinya. Sekilas sang kakak melirik ke arah adiknya, dan menangkap bahwa Kanon juga demikian.

Saint lizard Misty tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, saint Athena, apapun tingkatannya, tidak akan rela junjungannya dituduh sedemikian rupa. Ia toh mengerti, karena ia juga seorang saint.

Misty menghela napas, tatapannya yang lembut menyapu ekspresi kedua kembar gemini di hadapannya. "Ada alasannya mengapa Virgo Shaka yang harus menyelesaikan masalah ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau pikir, kenapa harus harta berharga yang menjadi syarat?" jawab Misty tanpa ekspresi.

Mata Saga membulat, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting. Kemarahannya padam, berganti menjadi kesedihan. Genggamannya yang erat pada teralis besi di kurungannya pun melonggar. "Begitukah?" ujarnya lirih. Di samping selnya, Kanon menatapnya dengan heran, tidak mengerti maksud dari komentar Saga.

"Kakak?"

Mata sang silver saint semakin sayu. Ia yakin Saga telah menyadarinya. Alasan yang sesungguhnya dari 'permainan' tersebut. Matanya terpejam sesaat, menahan perih dalam hatinya, dan dengan langkah mantap, ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia telah menetapkan hati. Menerima misi dari Dewi yang paling ia junjung—Athena. Sebagai seorang saint dan juga manusia, Misty memahami ketulusan dan kasih sayang sang Dewi pada setiap saint yang setia padanya. _Tapi, apakah tidak ada jalan lain?_ Rintihnya dalam hati.

Langkah-langkahnya yang menggema di selasar koridor yang sunyi itu menghanyutkan kesadarannya, membawanya kembali pada ingatan di saat ia menerima misi tersebut...

"_Athena, mengapa?"_

_Sosok gadis belia itu menoleh kearahnya. Kedua bola matanya yang jernih menatap lurus ke arahnya. Menembus hatinya..._

"_Ne, Misty... __kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin seluruh saintku dapat hidup bahagia."_

_Ujarnya kemudian, penuh teka-teki..._

"_A...Aku tidak mengerti?"_

_Mata yang teduh itu semakin terlihat sendu..._

"_Manusia yang sempurna, adalah manusia yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang paling berharga. Bagi dirinya, apapun sama derajatnya..."_

_Silver saint itu semakin frustasi dengan teka-teki yang sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh dewinya tersebut. Dan, sebelum sempat ia berkata-kata, sang dewi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padanya..._

"_Katakan padaku, Misty. Menurutmu, apakah dia dapat bahagia?"_

* * *

"Berrrrraaaaaat...."

Erang Shura ketika menaiki tangga menuju kuil Virgo sambil memapah tubuh Aldebaran yang pingsan. Body Alde memang dua kali body dirinya, so, gak heran kalau sang saint capricorn ini agak kerepotan memapahnya.

Keringat makin deras menetes di permukaan wajahnya. Gara-gara kalah suit, dialah yang bertugas membawa barang berharga Taurus Aldebaran, sedangkan Milo dan Shaka segera membawa Hyoga ke kuil Virgo sebelum mencari gold saint yang tersisa—libra Dohko...

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya merinding memikirkan gold saint yang sudah sepuh itu. Bagaimana tidak? Selain pope Shion, Dohko yang telah hidup dua abad lamanya itu patut diwaspadai. Walaupun jika nanti Milo dan Shaka telah mengetahui harta berharga Dohko, apakah mereka mampu menghadapi beliau?... keningnya berkerut, cemas.

Shura terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menghilangkan pikiran pesimis itu dari benaknya. Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan kini ia harus fokus pada tugas yang selanjutnya, membantu kedua rekannya dan segera menyelesaikan 'permainan' gila ini. _Nyawa teman-teman bergantung pada kami sekarang. Mau tidak mau kami harus berhasil!_

Dengan langkah tergesa ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kuil Virgo. Kuil Leo yang kosong baru saja dilewatinya, dan setelah beberapa anak tangga lagi, ia akan sampai... pikirnya sedikit lega.

Namun, sedikit kelegaan itu sirna seketika, saat ia merasakan tiga cosmo yang dikenalinya...

...Milo,...

...Shaka,...

...dan,...

_Tidak Mungkin!_ Kekhawatirannya terbukti. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memaksakan diri untuk teleport ke kuil Virgo, walaupun tahu hal itu dapat menguras cosmonya (an: kita bikin aja kalau teleport di kompleks perumahan kuil ini agak berat en berisiko).

Sedetik kemudian ia menjejakkan kaki di atas teras batu kuil Virgo, dan apa yang ada di hadapannya semakin membuat wjahnya pucat. "Roushi..." ujarnya, tercekat.

Di hadapannya berdiri dengan tenang sang sesepuh gold saint Libra. Wajahnya terlihat santai, namun cosmo yang keluar dari sosoknya mengisyaratkan suatu peringatan. Sedikit gerakan ataupun tarikan napas, dapat memicu pertarungan di antara mereka.

Shura mengerling hati-hati, mengobservasi keadaan di sekitarnya. Tampak Milo dan Shaka berdiri di depannya dengan posisi waspada. Hyoga terbaring tak jauh dari posisi Milo berdiri. Roushi di hadapan mereka bertiga, tepat di pintu masuk kuil Virgo—dimana harta berharga dari ketujuh gold saint yang telah mereka kumpulkan berada.

Matanya terpejam, frustasi mencari jalan keluar dari situasi tersebut. sebentar lagi laptop itu akan berdering untuk terakhir kalinya—menandakan habisnya waktu yang mereka miliki. _Bagaimana ini?!_ Pikirnya dengan geram.

"Kenapa semua terlihat tegang?" ujar Dohko tiba-tiba dengan santainya. Dan tanpa diduga sang roushi malah duduk bersila di atas teras batu tempatnya berdiri semula. Mata pria kelahiran Cina itu memandang wajah ketiga 'cucunya' itu dengan bijak.

"Kulihat kalian telah mengumpulkan harta berharga bagi Aldebaran dan Camus..." tebaknya. Milo, Shaka dan Shura tetap diam, tidak berani bersuara. Dohko tersenyum lembut melihat kewaspadaan mereka bertiga. "... Dan juga, harta berharga yang lainnya di kuil Virgo..."

"Roushi, kami..." ujar Shaka berusaha menjelaskan. Namun bibir sang Virgo terkatup kembali ketika melihat isyarat dari sesepuhnya itu untuk diam. "Aku mengerti."

Melihat kebingungan di wajah mereka, senyum dohko semakin melebar. "30 menit yang lalu benda persegi di kuilmu berbunyi, Shaka. Dari tulisan yang muncul, aku dapat mengira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini..."

Milo, Shaka, dan Shura tertunduk, tidak berani untuk membela diri. Libra Dohko hanya menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Sungguh anak muda jaman sekarang selalu saja bertindak sendiri sebelum meminta bantuan pada orang lain... pikirnya geli. Ia pun tidak berbeda dari mereka saat muda dulu. Lebih menyusahkan tepatnya, begitu yang ia sering dengar dari rekannya Shion. Karena itu ia sangat mengerti keinginan kuat anak-anak di hadapannya ini untuk segera menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

Hal yang begitu tulus, tentu saja menggerakkan hati sang roushi. Dengan seringai yang jenaka, dohko bangkit dari duduknya. Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba ini kembali membuat ketiga juniornya waspada. Ia terkekeh perlahan. "Jadi? Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo berangkat!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Milo, Shaka dan Shura yang masih berdiri canggung, sang roushi langsung langsung menuju pintu masuk kuil Virgo untuk mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum menuju Atlantis, tempat penculik itu berada.

"Roushi."

Dohko menoleh, mendapati Shaka kini telah berada di sampingnya. "Roushi, terima kasih mau membantu kami... tapi, harta berharga roushi--..." sebelum usai sang Virgo berkata-kata, Dohko serta merta mengacak lembut rambut juniornya tersebut. "Percayalah Shaka. Kalian telah memilikinya sejak semula." Dan dengan senyum penuh teka-teki, dohko mendahului Shaka, memasuki kuil Virgo...

_...harta yang paling berharga bagiku, adalah..._

_...kalian, yang telah membuatku bangga..._

* * *

to sanich-- terima kasih, emang kelupaan. ^^; tag berikutnya pichi dichi! berarti tiggalvenus yah? SMANGATZ!


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n : **kena tag.. ouh.. come back again.. selalu mendapat angka 10.. tapi itulah yang enaknya, deket-deket yang terakhir akan membuat bisa menguasai dan memegang kunci cerita .. hahahaha (ketawa kayak tokoh-tokoh antagonis di film-film),  
Langsung deh...

**Treasure of heaven**

**Ch. 10**

**The main purpose is... **

**By : piChi diChi**

Rasanya sulit untuk membayangkan baik Milo, Shura, ataupun inspektur vijay kita yaitu Shaka, melihat korban-korban mereka yang kini berjatuhan di lantai. Rasa jijik, marah, dan kecewa pada diri sendiri pun muncul pada mereka bertiga, tapi perasaan itu dibuang jauh-jauh meyadari Saga dan Kanon kini dalam masalah serius.

"Apakah lebih baik kita mengorbankan Saga dan Kanon ?" Kata Milo kepada teman-temannya dengan tiba-tiba.

" Lo masih waras kan ? Gak ! Gue gak mau !" Teriak Shura

" Tapi, lebih penting mana ? dua gold saints kembar itu, yang Cuma mewakili satu rasi bintang yang kita bisa ganti dengan siapa saja, atau.. " Milo memandang korban-korbannya " nyawa teman-teman kita yang sangat banyak ?"

Shura dan Shaka mengerenyitkan dahi

" Sadar gak sih ? Kita – lah gold saint yang tidak di anggap berharga oleh siapapun, dan berarti jika kita serahkan semua orang-orang ini pada penculik Kanon dan Saga, jadi kita hidup berlima saja kah ? " Tanya Milo

Shura ingin memotong pembicaraan Milo, tapi ia tidak punya dalil apapun untuk diperdebatkan.

" belum lagi, anggota Bronze saint juga jadi korban " Milo memandang tubuh hyoga yang sedang teronggok tak berdaya disebelah gurunya yang juga sudah tidak berdaya

Shura duduk sambil menopangkan dagunya untuk berpikir..

_Benar juga sih.. hampir semuanya benar, bukan hampir tapi, semua.. ya... semua yang dikatakan si susu Milo itu gak ada yang salah_

Dalam hati kecilnya Shaka pun berpikir demikian, apa yang harus ia lakukan, kenapa sebuah rasa bersalah dan ragu timbul dalam dirinya

" inspektur Vijay, gue mau nanya boleh ?" Tanya Milo memecah keheningan

Shaka dan Shura kembali menatap wajah Milo yang serius

" Sebenernya yang diminta tuh barang ato nyawa ?"

Shaka terdiam " Barang yang berupa apa saja "

Milo tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan sekali " Tepat dugaanku "

"m..Maksud?" Tanya mereka bersamaan

" Apakah benda berharga selalu nyawa satu orang ? " kata Milo sinis " Aku memang menyayangi camus tapi.. bagiku.. menurutku, lo pada semua berharga, lo istimewa, gue sayang sama lo semua "

Shura teringat langsung dengan perkataan Aldebaran

_aku menyayangi semua, menurutku mereka semua sama berharganya_

Shura menelungkupkan wajahnya, udara hangat sekarang mengelilinginya membuatnya berpikir lebih tenang.

_Benar juga, bagiku semuanya berharga, masa kah aku harus menyerahkan semua gold saints, semua benda, milikku, dan segala yang aku punya pada penculik itu. Satu lagi, nyawaku sendiri, bagiku nyawaku sangat berharga, masa aku juga harus serahkan nyawaku._

" Lalu gue juga, membuat kesalahan " Kata Milo lirih

" Apa ? "

Milo tersenyum penuh misteri " Camus bukanlah satu-satunya benda paling berharga milik gue "

Semnetara itu, di Posseidon mansion, Saga dan kanon sudah capek berkelahi baik dengan kembarannya maupun dengan Misty sehingga semua Cuma diam. Diam dan hening dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Saga sedang berpikir bagaimana agar bisa lolos, Kanon sudah hampir tertidur dan Misty sedang asik ber-email-email ria sembari main Restaurant City

"Sebentar lagi jam ke tiga " Kata misty tersenyum-senyum senang sambil tertawa mulai men sign in Yo! messenger, menunggu detik-detik jam ketiga " yey..yey.. semua boleh bicara ok? Eik gak akan larang .. tapi ingat Cuma 2 menit "

Saga dan Kanon bertatapan. Lalu sang gemini yang satunya berkata "Mereka pasti telah selesai "

Misty berkata pelan " ah, Cuma butuh kata kunci ... Gitu aja kok repot"

Tapi suaranya itu terdengar oleh kanon " Apa ! Kamu bilang apa !"

" Bukan apa –apa ! " kata Misty

Saga sudah menunduk lemas " apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

Kanon menggeleng dan bergumam pelan " Entahlah, tadi aku mendengar sesuatu kak, terdengar dari mulut Misty " Kata Kanon setengah berbisik sembari melirik Misty yang sedang asik-asiknya ber-facebook ria, kalo dilihat sepertinya Misty sedang main Pet Society tuh.

" apa ? Mendengar apa ?"

" Kunci.. Kunci gitu.. semacam kunci "

Saga menengadah ke atas sembari memikirkan kata **KUNCI **yang dimaksud adiknya.

" Sudah saatnya .. " Kata Misty. Ia membuka Yo! Messenger dan mulai mengetik kata-kata yang sepertinya panjang.

sekarang, Kita kembali ke Kuil Virgo. Mereka bertiga semua berdiam diri dan tiba-tiba saja

_Krinnggg,,_

Milo buru-buru menghampiri laptop itu diikuti dua gold saints lainnya..

_**Sudah jam ketiga rupanya ? bagaimana ? apa kalian ingin menyerah saja ? menyerah saja deh , percuma aja lo pada buang-buang waktu**_

Milo menatap kedua rekannya itu, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau menjawab chatting-annya penculik keparat itu, akhirnya Milo lah yang menjawab

_**Dimana mereka ? Pake web cam dong, terus pake voice chat.. ah, gak sportif lo !**_

Tiba-tiba di layar muncul kanon dan Saga sedang berteriak-teriak..

" Woy lo pada kemana ? Lo ngapain sih Saga ? " Kata Milo

" Disekap gue, gue disekap ! " kata kanon berteriak

" Siapa yang nyulik lo .. siapa ? " Teriak Shura

" Misty! Misty ! " Kata kedua saint gemini itu yang kontan membuat Misty langsung mematikan Voice chat dan Web cam-nya. Tapi sepertinya sebelum Misty mematikan Voice chat dan Web cam-nya. Tiba-tiba saja account milik Shaka cs log out. walau begitu tetap saja Misty memaki-maki sepasang kakak beradik ini

Misty menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis , " Lo berdua kurang ajar banget sih ! " Teriaknya sembari memaki-maki.

Saga tersenyum " Intinya dia udah tau. Mampus lo! "

" Yey. .yey.. berisik yach !!! " Kata Misty kesal " Pada bloso si semuanya "

" Lo yang bloso.. Balon dasar ! " Ucap Kanon

Saga dan misty memandang Kanon

" Memang balon apaan tuh artinya , Non ? " Tanya Saga

" banci Salon " KAta Kann meledek sembari tertawa-tawa.

Disisi lain, Shaka, Milo, dan Shura yang tiba-tiba merasa mengalami putus koneksi internet pun kalang kabut.

" Eh gimana nih ? LAN-nya gak bisa nih ... Gak bisa connect " Kata Milo panik " Shaka, Lo ngerti gak caranya ?" Ucap Milo yang lupa kalo Shaka gaptek. yang ia pikirkan adalah karena Laptop ini berada di tempat Shaka, automatically, Milo berpikir ini milik Shaka.

Shaka yang ditanyai kontan kesal " Memang gue tau yang begituan apa ?!"

" Eh iya juga yah.. Lo kan gaptek ! " Kata Milo senyam-senyum tapi ngeledek

" Kurang ajar banget sih lo ! " Shaka mulai emosi

Jikalau Shura tidak melerai, mungkin saja Kuil Virgo akan jadi medan area pertarungan mereka berdua.

" udah dong, kita kan mau bebasin Saga sama Kanon " Kata Shura " Ke tempat gue aja banyak sinyal-nya . modemnya apaan sih? " Shura mengecek merek modemnya " Sama kayak gue punya.. uda ke tempat gue aja "

Dan akhirnya setelah mereka membereskan semua dan telah mendapat sinyal yang memadai, mereka melanjutkan chat-nya

_**Sorry, jadi mana mereka..**_ketik Milo pada layar monitor.

Tiba-tiba di layar, muncul lah dua saint kembar itu lagi. Tapi suaranya tidak terdengar.

_**Pake voice chat dong, gak gentle lo.. eh, tapi lo kan banci yah **_

Shura tertawa-tawa membaca tulisan yang tertera . " Misty pasti kesal " Gumamnya dalam hati

Akhirnya suara mereka terdengar juga

" **MILO ! SHURA ! INSPEKTUR VIJAY! KATA KUNCI! TADI DIA BILANG ADA KATA KUNCI! "** Teriak Saga tiba-tiba.

Misty menatap mereka sinis. Lalu langung mematikan web cam dan voice chatnya. Tapi Saga sudah lega, dengan begitu mungkin pesan itu tersampaikan dan dia serta adiknya bisa dibebaskan.

Tidak sia-sia juga Saga berpikir, ya, mungkin memang memakai kata kunci tapi Saga juga gak tau kata kuncinya apa.

Di lain pihak, Shura, Shaka, dan Milo makin bingung dengan kata-kata Saga** Kata kunci.** Apa kata kuncinya ? dan Yo! Mesenger –nya penculik itu tiba-tiba sign out. Kayaknya uda kesel deh.

Dan tinggal mereka bertiga saja ynag harus berpikir. Kata Kunci ? Apa ?! Apa kata kuncinya ?!

" Pasti kata kuncinya ada hubungandengan benda berharga " kata Shura

Milo terdiam begitupuladengan Shaka..

" Gue tau ! " Kata Milo tersenyum-senyum senang

" Hah ?! "

**Chapter 10 by piChi diChi – completed**

**a/n :** huaahh.. berantakan-berantakan-berantakan, maaf kalo berantakan, I hope you're all enjoy dan sekarang.. berarti tinggal penyempurnaan ending ....

jreng..

jreng..

**Venus07**

Good luck Friend =)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : **Aaa.. akhirnya chapter terakhir juga… sial.. aku kena tag.. hahahaha.. mana ceritanya udah kalang kabut dan bikin pusing.. Lain kali jangan gini lagi ya.. Kalo udah ngerasa ga sanggup untuk ikut, langsung review aja atau bilang sebelumnya.. . kasian temen2 lain yang udah nunggu dengan penuh rasa penasaran =p

Sori, ficnya bener2 panjaaaaaaang.. karena aku harus nyatuin semua hint-hint yang kalian bikin di depan.. dan alhasil mabox.. =______=

Supaya konsen bikin fic ini, semua lagu India yang kupunya aku pasang semua.. (sekarang lagi denger lagu Dhoom satu album^^) Entah kenapa bisa fokus dan mengingat Shaka mendengar lagu2 India.. XDDD

**Disclaimer : ** BangKur (Kurumada Masami) yang selalu ge'er karena namanya selalu disebut di setiap fanfic Saint Seiya..

---

**Chapter 11**

**My Treasure..**

By : Saint Chimaira Kari

---

"Gue tau!!" kata Milo tersenyum-senyum senang.

"Hah??"

Shaka dan Shura hanya memandang Milo dengan wajah penasaran. Si Milo sibuk memancarkan senyum pepsodent sampai giginya kering (*Aduh.. iklan..*).

"Oi, jangan senyum-senyum aja. Cepetan kasih tau! Kamu mau nyengir sampe besok juga ga bakal dapet hadiah liburan ke Bali" kata Shura sambil nabok pipi Milo pelan.

"Owch...santai meeeen... ga usah buru-buru, waktu masih panjang" kata Milo tenang.

"Santai dari Hongkong!! Tu dua kembar bloon udah mau mati, lo malah santai-santai di sini! Kalo mereka pinter sih kita ga perlu susah-susah nyelamatin mereka, tapi masalahnya mereka berdua kan emang rada bloon dan lagi sulit nyelamatin diri sendiri!" kata Shura lagi sambil marah-marah.

"Oke..oke.." kata Milo menenangkan kedua temannya yang ada di depannya. "Berdasarkan data yang tadi kita denger, penculiknya adalah si Misty. Ngapain coba, Silver Saint menculik Gold Saint dan disekap di Atlantis, jawabannya cuma satu!!" lanjut Milo dengan Pe-de. Shaka dan Shura yang penasaran kini mendekatkan wajah mereka ke arah sang Scorpio agar suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Dia pengen nyoba terapi air supaya kulitnya tambah mulus! Tapi karena ga bisa masuk ke Atlantis sembarangan, dia nyulik Kanon yang emang mantan saint di situ. Si Poseidon iya-iya aja dan memperbolehkan mereka masuk, ga taunya si Poseidon juga didepak sama si Misty supaya dia bisa terapi sepuasnya. Jadi kata kuncinya adalah SALON!" kata Milo dengan suara keras dan yakin.

Shaka dan Shura hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dan memandang Milo dengan muka berkerut.

"Rugi banget gue dengerin penjelasan lo" kata Shaka lemas.

"Ga mungkin itu kali? Masa ga ada yang masuk akal??" tanya Shura lagi.

"Ya itu doang yang kepikiran.. ga ada lagi" jawab Milo.

"Ternyata otak lo ga kalah bloonnya dari Saga ma Kanon" kata Shaka yang mulai ikut-ikutan menyalahkan Milo.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan harta berharga?" Shura mulai penasaran dan mencoba berpikir kembali.

Milo hanya garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Tauk.. mau direbus kali.. buat terapi kecantikan.." jawabnya.

"GILA AJE LO!" teriak Shaka dan Shura bersamaan.

"Hei, kalian!!" sebuah suara menghentikan acara arisan mereka bertiga dan mereka menoleh untuk melihat sesosok lelaki yang datang terengah-engah dari arah pintu utama istana Capricorn.

"Heh!! Murid-murid kurang ajar! Sialan banget sih lo pada pindah ke istana Capricorn sementara gue ditinggalin di Virgo sendirian buat ngurus-ngurus ke Atlantis. Lo pada ga sayang sama orang tua ya!!" sang Libra Dohko marah-marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketiga murid yang berada di depannya.

"Oh.. Roushi.. maaf, ga bilang-bilang dulu.." kata Shaka menyesal.

"Soalnya tadi koneksinya putus.. jadi kami panik dan mencari cara untuk kembali bicara dengan Saga dan Kanon" kata Shura ikut menyesal.

"Roushi asik banget sih, nyiapin mantra santet di pojokan.. kita ga berani ganggu" kata Milo melanjutkan.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kembali ke Istana Virgo. Kita harus bergerak cepat." perintahnya pada mereka bertiga. Setelah membereskan laptop milik Kanon, ketiga Gold saint tersebut mengikuti langkah gurunya untuk kembali ke istana Virgo.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Dohko kepada ketiga muridnya setelah sampai di ruang tengah istana Virgo.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk yakin tanpa menjawab. Melihat kelakuan para muridnya, Guru para Gold Saint itu hanya bisa tersenyum santai. Ia mengajak mereka bertiga untuk berdiri melingkar di tengah istana Virgo. Sementara Dohko memusatkan kekuatannya untuk membuka pintu menuju Atlantis, tempat dimana diduga Saga dan Kanon disekap, Milo, Shaka dan Shura bersiap sambil mengumpulkan dan menumpuk para korban di sebelah mereka.

"Ah.. Aku lupa.. Aku perlu sebuah tempayan" pinta Dohko tiba-tiba.

"Hah??" tanya Shaka bingung.

"Iya.. tempayan.. atau guci yang ada di situ juga boleh" kata Dohko lagi sambil menunjuk guci besar dengan ukiran konstelasi Virgo yang ada di belakang Shaka.

"Buat apa, Roushi?? Jangan bilang kita mau lewat guci itu untuk pergi ke Atlantis?" tanya Milo ragu. "Aku aja ga bisa masuk situ, apalagi Aldebaran..?"

"Kita butuh perantara untuk menuju Atlantis" jawabnya. "Kalian ga mungkin ngosek-ngosek tanah buat pergi ke sana kan?" katanya sambil menerima guci yang diserahkan Shaka padanya.

"Wah.. berarti si Kembar gemini itu lebih hebat ya.. mereka tinggal pake jurus another dimension udah bisa kaya Doraemon kemana-mana.. sedangkan guru kita yang udah bertapa beratus-ratus tahun masih harus minta tolong sebuah guci untuk transportasi.." Milo melirik Shura dan berbicara dengan pelan agar suaranya tidak dapat terdengar guru kesayangan para Gold Saint itu. Shura yang ada di sampingnya hanya meringis mendengar pernyataan Milo.

"Jangan dipecahin ya, Roushi.. sayang euy.. mahal.." kata Shaka harap-harap cemas.

"Sejak kapan kamu mikirin harga sebuah benda duniawi, Jay?" Shura bingung mendengar pernyataan tangan kanan Dewa yang memang hanya hobi bertapa dan tidak punya uang sepeser pun itu..

"Ya sejak gaul sama kalian-kalian itu!! Dasar perusak iman!" jawab Shaka ketus.

"Oke deeeeh!! Berarti habis semua perkara ini selesai, si Vijay bisa diajak dugem sama kita-kita deh!!" Milo mulai nyengir-nyengir lagi sambil menahan tawa. Shura pun ikut-ikutan ketawa. Shaka hanya diam pasrah dikerjain kedua Saint gila itu.

Dohko kaget sesaat mendengar ucapan Shaka, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan sikap tenang, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan kedua tangannya di atas guci. Ketiga Gold Saint hanya diam menanti keajaiban yang diperbuat oleh gurunya, namun satu menit terlewati, tidak tampak kejadian apapun pada mereka semua.

"Roushi.." tanya Milo tiba-tiba.

"Hng??" jawab Dohko singkat sambil terus menutup matanya. Fokus sang Libra terpecah karena panggilan dari muridnya tersebut.

"Roushi masih bangun??" tanya Shura melanjutkan.

Dahi Dohko mulai mengkerut. Setitik peluh jatuh membasahi pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya yang terfokus pada guci mulai bergetar hebat. Para Saint yang melihat hal itu menjadi panik, namun tidak berani untuk menghentikan gurunya.

"Si Roushi kenapa sih?" tanya Shaka cemas.

"Tauk.. nahan ke WC kali" jawab Milo bisik-bisik.

"Ga mungkin.. beliau kan ga kaya kamu, Lo. Ke WC mulu kerjaannya, taunya di dalem sono sibuk sendiri nonton bokep lewat Hape", cerocos Shura yang tiba-tiba menyalahkan Milo.

"Ih!! Kok tau?? Habisnya di Ruang TV kalian gangguin mulu sih.. Aku kan juga butuh waktu pribadi!" bantah Milo cepat dan tidak mau kalah. Mereka sekarang beragumen cepat dan berbantah-bantahan dengan suara keras.

"Awas.. muncrat" tegur Shaka mulai ilfeel.

Namun teguran Shaka tidak digubris oleh dua saint pecinta dugem tersebut, sehingga ia harus mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"OOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!" tiba-tiba Shaka mengaum panjang.

"Iya, Tante.. eh.. Om... eh.. Vijay..." kedua saint yang dari tadi sibuk berdua itu refleks menghindar sambil menutup matanya, takut kalau-kalau pria di depannya memmbuka mata dan mengeluarkan laser beam dari matanya.

"Coba tenang dikit doonk!! Bukannya khawatir sama Roushi yang lagi kesusahan, malah nyerocos ga jelas! Tujuan kita tuh buat nyelamatin Saga ma Kanon! Bukan memperdebatkan video bokep!!" sekarang giliran Shaka yang marah-marah.

"Aduh.. iya, maap..hahaha.." kata Milo tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Sori, Roushi.. jadi kapan kita pergi ke Atlantis??" tanyanya lagi sambil berusaha membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Dohko yang masih menunduk dan serius dengan guci di depannya.

Dohko yang dari tadi berusaha menahan amarah, kini membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis yang bisa membuat orang-orang yang lewat tidak berpaling dan alhasil jatuh karena ga liat jalan.

"Udah sampai kok!" jawabnya riang gembira. Spontan anak-anak di depannya terpaku horor melihat senyum sang guru yang memang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"NIH GUCI UDAH PENUH ILER, LUDAH DAN JIGONG KALIAN YANG HEBOH NYEROCOS DARI TADI GARA-GARA NGOMONGIN VIDEO BOKEP!! NOH ATLANTIS!! TANGANKU JUGA SAMPE KENA NIH!!!!" teriak Dohko tiba-tiba. Ia mulai meperin tangannya yang "agak" basah ke kulit kedua muridnya, membuat mereka kabur berlindung di balik punggung korban-korbannya yang lugu dan pingsan tidak berdaya.

"Guciku yang mahal jadi penuh air terlarang!!!" bentak Shaka yang juga ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Maap!! Maap!!!" teriak Milo dan Shura pasrah sambil terus berlindung di balik korbannya. Sekarang mereka menggunakan badan Aldebaran yang terkulai sebagai tameng sebelum seluruh isi guci disiramkan pada mereka berdua.

"Udah, deh Roushi!! Kami minta maaf! Sekarang lebih baik cepetan kita pergi soalnya waktunya udah mulai mepet!!" kata Shura cepat sambil menunjukkan waktu di jam tangan rolex imitasinya yang dibeli di pasar loak Athens.

"Dari tadi kan kalian yang bikin lama!! Ayo kita angkat korban-korban kita! Kita pinjem aja helikopter Athena buat pergi ke Atlantis!" kata Roushi sambil melempar guci tersebut karena menghalangi jalan.

"Guciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shaka mulai frustasi karena benda-benda di dalam istananya sudah hampir hancur semua karena jadi bahan mainan oleh teman-temannya sesama Gold Saint.

"Ga jadi pake teleport??" tanya Milo bingung.

"Ga jadi! Lupa passwordnya" jawab Dohko singkat yang menghindari pertanyaan murid-muridnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, mereka berempat meneleport korban2nya ke arah istana Athena di bukit.

"Gila.. di fanfic ini main teleport aja nih.. udah ngaco semuanya.." gumam Shaka bingung namun tangannya tidak berhenti meneleport korban-korban lain ke istana Athena.

Dohko langsung berlari ke dalam istana mengambil kunci helikopter yang ga tau darimana asalnya dan menuju ke bagian belakang istana, tempat dimana helikopter model keluaran terbaru milik Athena diparkir.

"Emang Roushi bisa ngendarain helikopter???" tanya Shaka ragu-ragu.

"Pake aja safety beltnya. Yang penting kita pergi dulu! Mati urusan belakangan!" Dohko langsung tancap gas dan baling-baling pun berputar semakin kencang membawa mereka berempat beserta 'harta berharga' para Gold Saint ke udara.

"JANGAN BERCANDAAA!!!!!" teriak Milo, Shura dan Shaka yang mulai menghilang tertiup angin di balik awan.

-------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------

"Oiiiiii!!!! Lepasin doooonk!!! Cape nih.. disini!!" pinta Kanon dengan suara lemah. "Mana ga ada video game atau TV kabel.. gue kan pengen denger gosip terhangat saat ini" lanjutnya lagi. Tangannya sibuk meraih remote TV yang terletak jauh dari balik jeruji tempat mereka dikurung, sementara sang kakak hanya terduduk diam di pojok sel.

"Oi.. Non, diem dikit napa sih?? Bukannya mikirin gimana caranya kita keluar dari sini, malah sibuk ngurusin gosip" tergur Saga heran.

Sebenarnya Saga pun sudah tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri di pojokan, badannya sudah gelisah ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mau imagenya rusak hanya gara-gara bersikap seperti Kanon yang ga tau malu lari-lari dalam sel saking bosannya.

"Sel ini kayanya udah dikasih mantra biar kita ga bisa keluar" kata Saga menjelaskan. "Buktinya kita sama sekali tidak bisa memakai kekuatan kita disini" Saga bangun dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk melepas jeruji di yang ada di samping Kanon.

"Mana si Banci salon itu pergi lagi! Bukannya ngurus sanderanya!! Pasti dia nyalon!" teriak Kanon kesal sambil mukul-mukul jeruji di depannya.

Saga hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya menerawang ke arah lantai batu tempat mereka berpijak. Kanon yang melihat kakaknya akhirnya memilih ikut diam dan menghentikan acara memukul jerujinya.

"Kak.." tanya Kanon singkat.

"Hm?" jawab Saga tidak kalah singkatnya.

"Shaka.. bakal berhasil menyelamatkan kita kan?? Ia juga bakal berhasil mengumpulkan harta berharga Saint yang lain kan?" tanya Kanon pelan. Ia memandang kakaknya dan mengharapkan sang gemini di sampingnya mengatakan hal yang akan membesarkan hatinya.

"Hmmm.... Sulit sih..." kata Saga ragu-ragu. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Kata kunci yang tadi dibilang si Cicak itu juga kita ga tau, sekarang tinggal urusan si Shaka yang muter otak supaya bisa bebasin kita" kata Saga menjelaskan.

"Dia cukup pinter lah ya.. ga kaya kita" gumam Kanon

"Ga kaya lo tepatnya.. Gua sih masih lebih pinter dari lo" bantah Saga cepat.

"Ko jadi nyalahin gue!!?" bentak Kanon pada kakaknya.

Akhirnya mereka malah berantem di dalam sel, sementara helikopter yang dikendarai Dohko sudah melayang di atas lautan Atlantis.

"Gimana kita turunnya nih..? tanya Shura sambil melihat dalamnya laut dari dalam helikopter. "Kalo jatuh mati nih.."

"Jatuh ya jatuh aja! Gitu aja kok repot! Waktu kita makin mepet nih!" Shaka mulai tidak sabar dan berusaha memencet tombol-tombol di sebelah Dohko secara sembarangan. Salah satu tombol yang dipencet membuat baling-baling berhenti seketika dan mereka langsung terjun bebas menuju dasar laut yang dalam.

"LO JANGAN ASAL MENCET AJA DONK SHAK!! UDAH TAU LO GAPTEEEEEK!!!" teriak Dohko panik dan kembali memencet tombol-tombol yang bersangkutan.

"GIMANA CARA GUA NAPASNYA!! GUA BELON MINTA TOLONG DORAEMON!!!!" teriak Milo ikut panik

"BUDDHA MAHA PENGAMPUUUUUN!!!!!" si Shaka yang juga panik malah berdoa di detik-detik terakhir mereka menyentuh permukaan air.

Dengan mulus mereka pun memasuki permukaan air, melewati pilar-pilar tinggi dan jatuh ke palung yang terdalam. Untungnya air membuat mereka tidak merasakan sakit saat mendarat di dasar laut penuh bebatuan. Shura dan Milo kini berusaha menahan napas sambil menari-nari gaje memberikan bahasa isyarat, sementara Shaka hanya diam pasrah berdoa sambil menangkupkan tangan.

"Oi.. kalian ngapain sih?" kata Dohko tiba-tiba yang otomatis membuat mereka bertiga berhenti menari dan bingung melihat sang guru yang tenang-tenang aja tanpa kesulitan bernapas.

"Ini kan daerah kekuasaan Poseidon. Jelas aja kita bisa napas. Emangnya kalian belum pernah kesini ya??" tanyanya lagi.

Milo, Shura dan Shaka kini mencoba menarik napas dengan hati-hati.

"Wah.. bener uy.. hebat juga teknologinya si Poseidon" gumam Milo masih terheran-heran.

"Ayo cepat kita menuju ke tempat Saga dan Kanon" ajak Shaka pada teman-temannya. "Aku yakin di istana itulah mereka disekap.." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk istana Poseidon di kejauhan.

"Terus, Gold Saint lain mau dikemanain? Masa kita tinggalin di helikopter?" tanya Dohko khawatir.

"Hebat banget ya, mereka ga bangun walau udah jatuh ke air dan mendengar suara kita yang berisik.. Mantra lo berarti ampuh banget, Jay" kata Shura memeriksa keadaan para korban yang masih terbujur kaku bertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam helikopter.

"Oi..kawan-kawan.." Milo yang sudah berjalan duluan kini berhenti dan memanggil teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" Shura dan Shaka berjalan menyusul Milo yang berdiri terpaku. Milo meraba-raba udara hampa di depannya.

"Seperti ada dinding yang tidak terlihat yang menghalangi kita masuk.. Seperti jurus milik Mu"

"Mungkin kata kunci itu adalah untuk masuk ke dalam istana Poseidon itu?" tanya Shaka sambil ikut meraba-raba udara hampa di depannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. "Dan sepertinya dinding transparan ini panjang mengelilingi istana tersebut"

Mereka baru akan berpikir kalau tidak ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka saat ini.

"HEI, YEY!!" teriak suara kemayu namun tegas bergema dari balik punggung mereka. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Misty, sang saint Cicak berdiri tegap di atas bebatuan tinggi dengan tampang elegannya yang gagal, lengkap dengan efek gemerlapan yang menyelimutinya.

"Yey-yey pada ngapain disini hah!!! Eik kan udah bilang, bakal ngambil sendiri harta berharganya ke istana Yey!! Kenapa malah nyusul Eik kesini!!! Eik udah cape-cape kesana malah ga ada orang!! Yey-yey pada mau nipu Eik ya?" tanyanya marah-marah dengan suara kencang.

"Sapa juga yang mau ketemu Situ!!! Kita-kita mau nyelamatin Saga sama Kanon kok!!" bantah Shura pedas.

"Alesan aja!! Bawa salonpasnya gak?? Leher Eik udah pegel nih gara-gara ketumpahan kardus yang Yey bawa!!!" teriaknya lagi sambil memijat-mijat lehernya yang sekarang udah sulit untuk menoleh karena salah urat.

"Beli aja sendiri!! Lagian kenapa Ente nyusul kami ke istana Gold Saint! Padahal kan waktunya udah abis! Makanya buru2 ke sini, takut telat!" kata Milo membela diri.

"Yey pada bego ya!!" Kan Eik ngasihnya 4 jam!! Tadi baru 3 kali bunyi, begitu Eik mau panggil buat ke-4 kalinya, Yey pada ga jawab! Eik kan jadi curiga, makanya Eik nyusul Yey-yey ke istana Gold Saint"

"3 kali???" Shaka heran dengan pernyataan Misty. "Bukannya tadi.." kata-kata Shaka terhenti. Ia berpikir sejenak dalam diam. Ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Sudahlah.. karena semua pemain sudah disini, Eik akan melenyapkan Yey semuanya, dan harta kalian akan Eik rebus, supaya Eik tambah cantik dan dapet banyak giliran tampil!!" Misty lompat menuruni bukit dan mendarat dengan mulus, bergerak perlahan dengan sikap siaga mendekati para Gold Saint yang tersisa.

"Bener kan kata gue!! Dia pengen ngerebus temen2 kita yang lain!!" teriak Milo dengan suara bergetar.

"Gua juga ga nyangka ternyata otak dia sama begonya sama elo, Milo!!" teriak Shura ikut panik.

Milo perlahan berjalan mundur, begitu pula dengan Shura. Shaka yang bingung dengan kelakuan kedua temannya, karena merasa mereka takut dengan seorang Silver Saint.

"Kenapa kalian mundur?? Dia kan cuma Silver Saint. Bukannya kita sebagai Gold Saint adalah Saint tertinggi Athena? Kenapa kalian harus takut?" tanya Shaka bingung.

"Kalo masalah kekuatan sih, gue yakin bisa menang, Jay.. tapi kalo ngelawan makhluk satu ini nggak deh.. banyak banget rumor ngaco tentang dia.." kata Milo masih berusaha untuk mundur walau tau di belakangnya terdapat barrier yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Si Seiya pernah cerita.. Pas ngelawan makhluk ini, dia bukannya ngeluarin senjata, tapi malah buka baju di siang bolong.. Gue masih mau kawin, Shak.. ga rela gue didahuluin sama makhluk gila satu ini.." lanjut Shura yang sekarang ikut-ikutan mundur.

"Eik serang Yeeeeeyyyy!!!!!" teriak Misty memperlihatkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya sambil berputar-putar di udara (laut), siap siaga untuk menyerang mereka berempat.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Pergi kamu banci salon!!! Hus hus!!!!" teriak Milo seraya lari menghindari serangan Misty.

Seketika aura sekitar mereka berubah. Kini mereka berempat lari menuju barrier di depannya, mengharapkan keajaiban muncul untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari banci gila satu itu.

Tak diduga, ternyata barrier itu menghilang dan Shaka dkk berhasil masuk dan tetap berlari secepat kilat. Dohko dan Misty yang melihat hal itu menjadi bingung kenapa mereka bisa membuka barrier yang tahan segala godaan dan goncangan itu.

"KOK YEY BISA MASUK SIH!!!" tanya Misty terkaget-kaget. Laju larinya sempat melambat karena kaget mereka bisa memasuki kawasan istana Poseidon dengan mudah, tapi ia kembali berusaha mengejar mereka agar tidak sampai di tempat Saga dan Kanon dikurung.

"Kok kalian tau kata kuncinya sih??" tanya Dohko yang ikut berlari sambil terus menghindari kejaran Misty.

"Emang tadi kita ngomong apa?? Gue aja ga tau!!" kata Milo yang berlari paling depan.

"SALON!!" teriak Shaka dari belakang. "Itu yang lo bilang kan, Milo???"

"Serius deh!!! Otaknya Milo emang sama dengan si banci gila itu!! Pola pikirnya pun sama!!!" teriak Shura yang sama bingungnya dengan yang lain.

"Mau gila kek, mau ga waras kek, pokoknya mah lari dulu daaaah!!!" Milo ikut teriak saking stressnya.

Mereka melaju kencang menuju istana Poseidon sambil terus waspada akan kejaran sang Lizard Misty di belakang mereka yang sudah siap melahap mereka.

"KALO YEY GA PADA BERHENTI, GIMANA EIK BISA KASIH LIAT BODY EIK YANG BOHAI!!??" teriak Misty dari belakang

"JUSTRU ITU YANG KAMI TAKUTKAN!!!" teriak Milo yang hampir mau nangis saking paranoid.

"SHAKAA!!!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah kiri mereka. Shaka menghentikan laju larinya dan mencari asal suara itu

"Kanon!! Saga!! Itu kalian kan??" tanyanya ke arah suara itu.

"Kami di bawah sini!! Kesini dooonk!!!" teriak sebuah suara lain yang sama persis dengan yang pertama.

"Teman-teman!! Ke arah sini!!" tiba-tiba Shaka berbalik arah berbelok ke kiri, yang spontan membuat Gold Saint lain sedikit kalang kabut karena harus mengerem langkah mereka dan mengikuti Shaka yang kini berlari di depan.

Di ujung jalan ternyata terdapat palung lebih dalam lagi. Mereka pun meloncat dan mendarat dengan mulus, mengamati sekitar mereka dan mendapati sebuah jeruji besi di ujung sana dengan dua Saint kembar di dalamnya.

"Saga! Kanon!! Kalian tidak apa-apa!!??" tanya Shaka cemas dan mendekati mereka.

"Kami tak apa-apa! Lebih baik, pikirkan manusia gila di belakangmu!" kata Saga cemas.

Langkah Misty terdengar makin mendekat. Kini ia berada di jarak kira-kira 50 meter dari mereka, siap siaga untuk melancarkan serangannya. Keempat Gold Saint terpojok di depan jeruji Saint Gemini disekap.

"Oi! Lo-Lo ga diapa-apain kan sama banci salon itu?? Dia ga bugil di depan lo kan??" tanya Saga khawatir.

"Tau darimana lo kalo dia mau bugil di depan kita??" tanya Milo heran

"Udah!! Ga usah dibahas! Horor ngingetnya! Pokoknya bebasin kita donk!" kata Saga mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak mengingat masa lalu.

"Udah kejadian ya, Ga? Untung gue ga kaya lo" kata Shura senyum-senyum licik. Saga cuma bisa diem lemes sambil menutup muka. Hampir mau nangis.

"JADI YANG TADI TUH BENERAN, HAH!!? Teriak Kanon yang kaget setengah mati begitu tau kakaknya dinodai oleh seorang banci.

"DIA GA NYAMPE NYENTUH GUA KOK!! DIA CUMA BUGIL AJA DEPAN GUA! GUANYA UDAH SYOK N LANGSUNG PINGSAN!" kata Saga balas teriak. "Ga tau juga deh habis itu gua diapain sebelum ketemu sama lo, Non..." katanya lagi sampai badannya lemes.

"Btw, kok, kalian bisa tau kata kunci buat masuk sini??" tanya Kanon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia juga ga tega ngeliat kakaknya jatuh depresi karena hal ini, dan ia juga tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Kata kuncinya Salon!!" jawab Shura juga heran. "Yang nemuin si Milo, gua juga ga tau kenapa dia bisa mikirin kata kunci yang norak kaya gitu, yang penting gua bebasin kalian dulu" lanjutnya sambil menyiapkan jurus Exalibur kesayangannya.

"Ga mungkin, Shur! Jeruji ini udah dijampi-jampi biar ga bisa ditembus jurus apapun!! Kalian ga bakal bisa bebasin kita sekarang kecuali kalian ngalahin banci satu itu!" kata Saga menjelaskan.

"Masa ga bisa dilepas sama sekali?" tanya Milo cepat. Ia dan Shura mencoba memegang dan menarik jeruji itu sekuat tenaga.

Tiba-tiba aliran listrik dengan cepat mengaliri jeruji besi, membuat Saga dan Kanon berteriak kaget dan terlempar ke belakang, Milo dan Shura terlempar ke depan. Tubuh mereka langsung terasa lemas dan tak berdaya akan serangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Shaka yang masih sehat melihat Misty memegang remote kecil di tangan kirinya yang diduga sebagai pelaku aliran listrik tersebut.

"Listrik??" guman Shaka heran. Tidak mungkin kekuatan Silver Saint sebesar ini. Semuanya terasa janggal.

"Yey-Yey yang di dalem sel sana mending diem aja deh! Keperluan Eik cuma dengan Saint Virgo yang kecantikannya sedikit di bawah Eik ini!!" katanya lantang pada mereka berdua.

Misty menatap tajam Saga dan Kanon seraya memberikan isyarat untuk diam akan semua hal yang telah diberitahukan kepada mereka. Saga yang mengerti hanya bisa diam sedangkan Kanon masih bengong dengan tampang bloon plus kesal karena dijadikan bahan mainan oleh para dewa Olympus, tapi Saga pun mengisyaratkan Kanon untuk diam, dan kini mereka harus mengikuti skenario dewa-dewi Olympus untuk bisa menyelamatkan Shaka yang ada di depan mereka.

Sekarang semuanya tergantung Shaka...

"Bagaimana, Virgo Shaka?? Apa kau bawa pesananku?? Tanya Misty tenang.

"Bawa semua!! Kecuali Salonpas! Jadi, sekarang, kembalikan Saga dan Kanon!!" jawabnya yakin.

"Eits.. ga semudah itu donk... Eik belum bikin list korban Eik, ntar kalo Yey bohong kan Eik yang susah.." ujarnya lagi sambil menggoda saint Virgo tersebut.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengambil harta berharga dari orang lain! Semua itu adalah kehidupan mereka!" hardik Shaka

"Yey jawab aja deh sebelum Eik tekan tombol ini untuk kedua kalinya" ancamnya.

Shaka tidak punya pilihan. Ia mencoba untuk menjawab semua harta berharga dari Gold Saint.

"Aphrodite dan Deathmask adalah harta satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Saga dan Kanon, serta Aiolos dan Aiolia. Harta Shura adalah jurus Excaliburnya yang saat ini kubawa juga bersamaku untuk melawanmu, harta Milo adalah Camus, sedangkan harta Camus adalah Hyoga, harta Aldebaran adalah sifat ksatria dan baik hatinya, harta Mu adalah muridnya yaitu Kiki."

"Dan hartaku adalah murid-muridku yang berdiri di sini!" kata Dohko menambahkan. "Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mati hanya gara-gara permainanmu yang murahan!"

Misty tersenyum sinis dan bertanya pelan. "Dan hartamu, Virgo Shaka??"

Shaka kaget dan terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Saint Cicak di depannya.

"Itu..." bola mata Shaka melirik kesana kemari mencari jawaban, walau ia tau tidak ada yang tau jawabannya selain ia sendiri.

"Wah..wah.. masa diri Yey sendiri tidak tau apa harta berharga Yey?? Tidak adakah harta yang berharga bagi kehidupan Yey?" katanya lagi. Kini Misty berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat Shaka berdiri seraya memutar-mutar remote yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Jay!! Jangan tertipu!!" kata Milo yang masih terduduk lemas. Namun ia sudah bisa mengendalikan sebagian kekuatannya. Ia dan Shura kini berusaha berdiri untuk membantu Shaka.

"Selain Camus.. harta berhargaku adalah.. kalian, yang selalu setia untuk menegurku jika aku kelewat batas, para senior yang selalu membantuku agar aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang.. terutama Shaka, kamu yang selalu mengajariku untuk bersikap menghargai manusia.." kata Milo dengan suara yang masih tertatih-tatih.

"Selain tanganku, hartaku adalah Athena sebagai pelindungku, juga kalian yang selalu membuat duniaku di dalam istana yang membosankan selalu berwarna. Aku ga akan membiarkan satu pun teman di Sanctuary hilang hanya gara-gara hal ini." kata Shura menambahkan.

Shaka tertegun sesaat. Kata-kata mereka membuka mata Shaka, tentunya bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Selama ini, hanyalah batasan dewa yang menjadi perhatiannya. Ia kurang memperhatikan teman-teman dan lingkungannya. Selama ini, ia lebih memilih bertapa dalam kamarnya dibandingkan mengobrol dan curhat dengan teman-temannya. Ia merasa semua itu adalah hampa dan tidak ada harganya, tapi sebenarnya itulah yang diperlukan teman-temannya. Saat ingin pulang menuju kampung halamannya pun.. apa yang ia cari, kalau bukan hartanya yang selama ini berada di depan matanya tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya?

"Aku.. hartaku adalah.." kata Shaka pelan. Suaranya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, menunggu setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hartaku adalah.. guciku di dalam istana.. kursi terataiku yang besar di kamar.. jubah-jubah putih kesayanganku.. kampung halamanku, biki si burung kenari kecil piaraanku, kitab-kitab usang di rak bukuku..." kata Shaka sambil menghitung.

Misty dan semua orang yang ada di sekitar Shaka langsung memasang wajah illfell.

"Emangnya Yey bawa semua barang itu??" tanya Misty ragu-ragu sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya lalu garuk-garuk pantatnya.

"Tapi sayangnya semua itu hanya hiasan! Hartaku yang sebenarnya adalah kebahagiaan teman-temanku! Dewa memberikan teman-temanku untuk melengkapi kehidupanku, bukan untuk berbakti pada-Nya seorang diri! Aku juga tidak akan mengorbankan seorangpun dari mereka. Aku akan menjaga harta mereka semua, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun pada Saint bejat yang cuma doyan nampang kaya kamu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Buset! Yey jangan nyalahin Eik donk! Harta Eik juga cuma badan bohai yang emang Eik jaga baik-baik!!"

"Shaka.. jadi apa harta mereka semua akan kau berikan pada banci itu?" tanya Roushi memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Roushi.." Shaka membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap mata Roushi dalam-dalam. Walaupun Dohko sudah beratus tahun menjadi Saint, ada kalanya ia agak takut dengan tangan kanan dewa yang satu ini.

"Saya tau Roushi berbohong pada saya.." katanya lagi yang membuat semua orang yang bekumpul di situ kaget. "Roushi sebenarnya ikut dalam rencana ini kan?"

Dohko terdiam termangu mencerna pertanyaan muridnya. Dia memang tau Shaka pintar, tapi kalau sampai menuduh gurunya sendiri untuk berbuat hal seperti ini...

"Saat kami berkumpul di istana Virgo, Roushi bilang bahwa 30 menit yang lalu, benda persegi itu telah menyala, sedangkan setelah itu Misty menghubungi kami lagi di istana Capricorn, sehingga kami merasa sudah 4 kali dihubungi, kami merasa panik untuk segera menuju Atlantis. Saat kita berkumpul di istana Virgo pun, Roushi bilang bahwa kita tidak dapat pergi ke Atlantis karena Roushi lupa passwordnya, sebenarnya itu adalah kata kunci yang Roushi tidak ingin kita semua tau kan? Maka itu Roushi mengulur waktu dengan cara meminjam helikopter mlik Athena"

Dohko masih terdiam bengong mendengar penjelasan Shaka. Begitu pula dengan Milo dan Shura, serta Saint Kembar di dalam sel.

"Sayangnya otak kerdil Milo berhasil membaca semuanya dan kami berhasil masuk kemari. Permainan aliran listrik yang super canggih seperti ini juga tidak mungkin dikuasai oleh Silver Saint seorang diri, kan? Maka saya berasumsi pasti masih banyak orang yang ikut bermain di belakang sana, termasuk Roushi" tuduh Shaka dengan tegas.

"Hah?? Kok jadi gini ceritanya..?" tanya Milo bingung. Ia melirik Saga dan Kanon meminta jawaban, tapi mereka berdua hanya diam dan menggeleng, berusaha menutupi keadaan.

"Apapun yang kalian rencanakan, saya tidak ragu untuk membasmi semua yang mengancam keutuhan Gold Saint, walaupun itu Roushi sekalipun" ujar Shaka masih menatap lekat guru yang ada di depannya. "Walau saya lebih senang jika Roushi ada di pihakku, karena Roushi juga merupakan harta berharga bagiku yang selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana bersikap sebagai seorang manusia" lanjutnya dengan wajah senyum. Ia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, siap melancarkan jurus mematikan demi melindungi teman-temannya.

"Menarik.." si Dohko bukannya menjelaskan segala duduk persoalan ke muridnya yang satu ini, tapi malah ngelayanin buat berantem di dalem laut.

"Hey!! Kok Eik dkacangin!!" Lawan Yey tuh Eik looh!!!" teriak Misty walaupun sekarang suaranya juga tidak didengar sama sekali oleh sang Virgo Shaka.

"Stop, Shaka!! Jangan diteruskan! Kami tidak apa-apa dan tidak akan apa-apa!! Jangan tertipu dengan semuanya! Semua cuma skenario doang!!" Kanon yang tidak tahan mulai angkat bicara dari dalam sel.

"Lo pada juga ikut acara reality show kaya ginian???" tanya Shura mulai marah.

"Kita juga baru tau tadi, itupun dikasih tau banci salon itu! Semua ini demi Shaka! Tolong hentikan dia sebelum ia membunuh kita semua di dalam laut dan bikin tsunami di atas sana!!" kata Saga cepat.

"Serius lo??" tanya Milo yang juga mulai panik.

"Cukup!!!" potong suara nyaring seorang wanita yang terdengar di ujung sana membuat semua aktor yang berkumpul di TKP menoleh.

Dewi pelindung mereka, Athena berdiri di atas bukit penuh bebatuan tinggi ditemani dengan para dewa-dewi lain yang memang ikut campur dalam rencana ini.

Misty menatap Athena memohon perintah, dan Athena hanya tersenyum simpul. Shaka yang melihat hal ini kembali bingung atas segala yang terjadi, begitu pula dengan Milo dan Shura.

"Athena-sama.. Apakah ini rencana anda?" Shaka tertegun sejenak, menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan berlutut di depan pujaannya tersebut.

"Kok ada Athena disini?? Helikopternya kan kita yang bawa??" tanya Milo panik.

"Ssshh!! Jangan bilang-bilang kalo kita jatohin helikopternya ke laut.. ntar kita disuruh kerja rodi buat bayar ganti rugi helikopter mahal!!" bisik Shura yang menyuruh Milo untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Milo langsung diam dan ikut berlutut menghadap dewinya, begitu pula dengan Saga dan Kanon yang berada di dalam sel.

"Shaka.. bagaimana dengan harta berhargamu?" tanya Athena dengan suara tenang dan berwibawa.

//Athena tahu tentang hal ini?// pikir Shaka kaget. Namun melihat air muka sang dewi yang cerah, serta para dewa-dewi yang ada di mengelilinginya dalam damai, Shaka langsung mengetahui arti dari semua kejadian yang terjadi saat ini.

"Harta berharga hamba semuanya aman, Athena-sama. Saya akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa raga hamba sampai mati" seru Shaka lantang dan tegap. Dohko yang berdiri disampingnya menepuk pundak Shaka dan tersenyum lega, bangga akan muridnya yang satu ini.

Shaka memang Saint Athena yang cerdas. Ia sudah tahu apa makna di balik semua kejadian ini tanpa harus diberitahu. Athena pun sempat cemas kalau-kalau segala rencananya tidak berhasil dengan baik, namun dukungan dari semua dewa-dewi Olympus yang (mungkin) ingin membantunya menepiskan segala rasa cemas itu. Kini ia melihat salah satu Saint kesayangannya itu lebih hidup dan cerah.

"Terimakasih Shaka.. Kau mengabulkan harapanku" ujar Athena lembut.

"Adalah kebahagiaan hamba pula, Athena-sama" kata Shaka sambil membungkuk dalam menghormati dewinya.

Athena kembali tersenyum "Semuanya telah selesai. Kembalilah ke istana kalian masing-masing. Misty, lepaskan Saga dan Kanon dari sel" katanya memerintah pada Misty.

"Udah?? Jadi, giliran kita nampang cuma segitu doang??" tanya Hades ketus.

"Padahal tadinya udah asik liatin mereka dari CCTV sekaligus pasang taruhan antara Misty sama Shaka, taunya malah harus dipotong adegan Athena melerai mereka berdua. Ga seru ah!!" kata Ares menambahkan.

"Lain kali jangan pake istana gue lagi ya!" kata Poseidon mengancam "Gimana coba kalo tadi beneran si Shaka ngeluarin jurusnya. Bakal Tsunami beneran dan istana gue ancur lebur deh!"

Karena perbedaan pendapat, semua dewa-dewi yang ada di situ malah sibuk berantem dan pasang taruhan untuk permainan selanjutnya.

"Athena-samaaa!!! Tolong bayarin pengobatan luka gara2 hamba disengat banci cicak berbisa ini!!" teriak Kanon keras saat jerujinya akan dibuka

"Enak aja Yey ngomong sembarangan!! Eik kan udah wanti-wanti dari pertama, Yey-nya yang ga percaya! Tapi Eik bakat jadi aktor kan?? Ato Eik ikut Yunani mencari bakat aja ya??" katanya ganjen sambil menyisir rambut emasnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Heh, Kambing! Buka dulu pintunya! Habis itu lo mau nyisir sampe botak juga ga akan gua larang!" lanjut Kanon mencibir.

Shaka merasa lega dengan semua ini. Semua rasa cemas yang melandanya hilang seiring dengan gelak tawa teman-teman dan dewinya, yang membuat dirinya menjadi semakin kuat dengan adanya kejadian ini. Ia menoleh melihat Athena yang masih sibuk tertawa dengan saudara-saudarinya, mengingatkan Shaka akan hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

"Ano.. Athena-sama.." panggil Shaka dengan hormat.

"Ya??" Athena menoleh pada Saint Virgo dan balik bertanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada para Dewa-dewi sekalian.. juga termasuk Misty" katanya dengan penuh senyum. Para dewa yang hadir disitu hanya diam dan memandang sang Virgo dengan penuh tanya.

-------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------

"Jadi.. segala sesuatu adalah hampa.. berisi adalah kosong.. kosong adalah berisi..." Shaka mondar mandir di depan ruangan sambil membaca kitabnya yang super tebal, sementara para Dewa-dewi, Dohko beserta Misty duduk di depannya dengan tampang stress.

Shaka sudah pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa siapapun penculiknya, pasti akan dibacakan kitab buddha 1 paket khusus dengan suara keras, dan Shaka tidak akan membiarkan satupun dewa yang berada di depannya mengobrol atau tidur. Entah kenapa para dewa tersebut tidak berani melawan Shaka, karena Shaka bersiap untuk membuka mata dan mengeluarkan laser beam jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih??" tanya Mu yang khawatir akan dewa-dewi di dalam ruangan. Milo dan Shura yang ada di sampingnya hanya saling melirik dan tertawa kecil, menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi para Gold Saint lain yang tidak mengikti kejadian tersebut karena pingsan cukup lama.

"Sepertinya wajah inspektur kita tambah cerah.." kata Aiolia menambahkan. "Entah kenapa gue ngerasa dia jadi tambah kuat"

"Dan dewa-dewi kita makin pucat sekarang" kata Aiolos bingung. "Sungguh aneh.." ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mencoba mengintip kuliah umum sang Virgo terhadap dewinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main dulu? Sepertinya ini bakal lama.." tanya Aldebaran pada seluruh teman Gold Saintnya yang ngerumpi di depan ruangan kuliah.

"Kita tunggu si Vijay deh!" ujar Milo. "Dia bilang, sehabis kuliah ini ia ingin bersama-sama kita jalan-jalan ke kota"

"Hah?? Tumben..?? Tapi gapapa sih.. makin banyak makin rame! Ntar kita sekalian nonton di bioskop, biar si Vijay bisa tau rasanya nonton di bioskop!" kata Aphrodite dengan nada antusias.

"Ok! Boleh juga! Sekalian kita nganter dia buat beli tiket pulang ke India. Dia bilang, mau coba naik pesawat!!" kata Shura lagi.

"Wow!!! Tumbeeeeen!!!!" ujar Deathmask terbengong-bengong. "Inspektur kita yang sekarang gaul neeh!"

"Udah, gosipnya?" tiba-tiba Shaka membuka pintu, memperlihatkan para dewa-dewi yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalamnya karena kebanyakan mendengarkan isi kitab yang dibacakan Shaka.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Milo. Mereka semua kembali tertawa dan menarik tangan Shaka untuk mengikuti langkah mereka. Shaka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Iya"

**The End**

-------------------xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------

**A/N : **GILA!! STANDART BANGET CERITA AKHIRNYA!!

udah ga kepikiran yang lain-lain lagi =_________=... Mo ngehujat apa aja juga boleh dah.. Tengkyu buat yang udah baca =)


End file.
